The Magnificent Spider-Man 2
by Cucumba
Summary: Seven months after the events of "The Magnificent Spider-Man", crime begins to rise as a man named Wilson Fisk; The Kingpin, plans to take over and destroy Neon City at all costs, with nobody to stop him. Except Ken King; The Magnificent Spider-Man, for he has the assistance of an alien suit. But the suit is more than what it seems to him. (Based on Comics and is my own universe.)
1. The continuation

**_Only a life lived for others is a life worthwhile. - Albert Einstein_**

**_So now you're wondering, who am I exactly? Well, I suppose you can say I'm not just an average everyday guy. My name is Ken King, and I should tell you my story. Seven months ago, I went to a field trip with my friends, Micheal Hayor, my now girlfriend, Elise Jordan; daughter of police chief John Jordan, and Felicia Hardy. But on the same day, a radioactive spider bit me and gave me the powers of what a spider can._**

**_So with the new powers I got, I used them to get money for my parents at a WWE wrestling match... But the guy behind it cheated me and was later robbed by a guy named Lucas Wilson, and I just let him go... big mistake. Because of it, my father, George got killed by Lucas, and I was about to use those powers to kill him, but couldn't because before my father died, he told me "With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility" and I decided to use those powers to help, and became The Magnificent Spider-man that day forth._**

**_However, it wasn't long until Lucas himself got powers himself and tried to take over Neon City and kill me along everybody else by getting the city's power source, The Power Core. I stopped him in time before he could kill my friends and family. Ever since then, the people here LOVE me, and my girlfriend, her father, and mom approve of who I am, and my life is amazing now... but I know, somewhere and somehow, something is coming... and it'll be stronger than Lucas ever will..._**

**_Seven Months after events_**

**_Neon City - Bank - Time: 10:34 AM_**  
**_May 20, 2015_**

"Ok, listen up!" A man wearing ski-mask yelled while he and his group were holding guns. "I want everybody to do EXACTLY as these guys say, or you WILL be shot!" He went to the front desk and put a bag on it as the manager starts to put the money in, while at the same time, a man wearing a blue spandex suit with red forearms, boots, gloves, utility belt, midsection, scarf and mask, for it had white eye lenses with a black outline, and all around the red had silver web patterns, a black spider symbol on the chest and a red spider symbol on his back with the front legs going up to the scarf, while the bottom ones went toward the belt, lowered himself down onto a string of web as he looked around, completely unnoticed, until he coughed on purpose, catching their attention.

"Excuse me, is this the 'Criminal Butt Kicking' institution?" The masked man asked as the robbers pointed their guns at him. "I guess that's a yes!" He jumped away as they began to shoot at him.

He ran on one of the walls as he grabbed one of the poles and jumped to it as he span around quickly until he let go and jetted toward them while shooting balls of webbing at their guns, disabling them as he zipped toward them and punched each and everyone of them, knocking them out and webbing them to the wall, except for one as he grabbed a knife and tried to stab the masked man, until he was webbed and kicked in the face, knocking them out.

"...Yep! I guess I was!" He said as he saw police men coming into the bank and started to arrest the burglars.

"Thanks for the help Spider-Man! Couldn't do it without you." A police woman said as Spider-Man nodded.

"No problem, just doing what I do best!" Spider-Man said as he ran out of the bank and swung away, while the citizens cheered for him, and headed for the Neon City High School.

_**Neon City - High School - Time: 10:42 AM**_

Spider-Man landed on top of the building as he took off his mask, revealing to be Ken King, a now eighteen year old teenager with reddish-brown, blue eyes, and black glasses, and put on his casual clothes as he landed near the door, knowing nobody was seeing, nor saw what he did. He walked through the door, seeing students talking to each other happily, and made his way to one of his classes, photography, and saw four people standing near the door. One of them, Micheal Hayor, a seventeen year old with black hair and brown eyes, Ken's girlfriend; Elise Jordan, who's the same age as Ken and had blonde hair and blue eyes, Felicia Hardy, a seventeen year old with blonde hair and purple eyes, and finally, Ken's mother; April for she had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Glad you made it dude! Thought you wouldn't!" Micheal said as Ken nodded.

"Yep! Took me awhile, but I made it!" Ken said as April hugged him.

"It's amazing, that my son is just a step closer to becoming a full adult." She said as she let go, with Elise taking her place.

"A responsible one at that." She said as the couple snuggled a bit, actually making Felicia jealous a bit, for she has a crush on Ken for the longest of time even after him and Elise getting together.

"Yeah, you're right on that." Felicia said in monotone, to which nobody noticed.

"With all that happened last year, it was bound to happen." Ken said as he rubbed his head and looked at the door to his classroom. "If it's ok, I'd like to see my teacher."

"Of course dear, take all the time you need." April said as she and the others walked away, leaving Ken to open the door, to see both his teacher and Nick, a teen who is around Ken's age and has black hair and green eyes, as they both looked at him.

"Oh hey Ken!" Nick said happily as he walked to Ken. "What brings you over here?"

"Just thought I'd say goodbye to his class is all, you know." Ken said as his teacher offered a handshake, to which he accepted.

"It was nice having you in my class, Ken King. You were my top student alongside Nickolas." His teacher said as Ken and Nick nodded and they walked off.

"So, what will you do? Become a full pledged slacker now?" Nick joked as Ken looked at him. "Just kidding."

"I'll just... you know, 'hang' around The Daily Bugle, get paid, and I guess do what I love." Ken said as Nick nodded.

"Sounds good. See you at work then?" Nick asked as Ken nodded.

"Definitely." Ken said as the two went their separate ways.

_**Time: 11:34 AM**_

Ken left the bathroom while he dressed up in a just blue suit as he looked at it more.

"Looks nice... but could use a bit more red." He said to himself jokingly, referring to his Spider-Man suit, as he sat down near Elise in the Gym, in which held the award ceremony while they sat through a part of it.

"Next up is... Ken King, for his perfect performance in art and photography!" The principle said as Ken walked up to the stands while people clapped for him and April taking pictures.

"That's my son!" April yelled as Ken rubbed his head while taking the certificate as he walked back to his seat.

"Next is... Felicia Hardy, for all A's in her classes!" The principle said as Felicia walked up to the stands as well while she got a large applause and got her certificate. "I thank you all for all of your hard work everybody! Let's hope your next, and last year will be the best one!" Once he said that, the students cheered loudly.

"About time!" Micheal said as he and the others gathered around. "I was REALLY getting tired of wearing this dang tie!"

"Tell me about it." Ken said as he and Micheal took off their ties while April looked at Ken happily.

"I'm so proud of you for all the hard work you put onto everything." She said as Ken rubbed his head a bit.

"Yeah, I am too." Ken said as Elise hugged him around the neck while Felicia stared for a bit until her butler and driver, Gregory, a middle aged man with white hair, tapped her shoulder.

"Mrs. Hardy, I believe we should get going. We have an interview tonight." Gregory said as Felicia nodded.

"That's right..." Felicia said a bit sadly as she looked at Ken. "I should get going. I'll see you guys soon." She walked away alongside Gregory while they watched.

"Man, now everybody's now busy, even more than you Ken." Micheal said as Ken shook his head.

"Yeah, and SHE has to dress up like some sort of super hero." Ken said as April looked at him.

"..She seems to have a crush on you Ken, I'm noticed signs of it for the past months now." She said as Ken looked at her.

"You think so?" He asked as he looked at where Felicia went. "Then she has to know I'm with Elise, and her alone." He looked at Elise as the couple smiled at each other.

"You often remind me of your father Ken, you're becoming more and more like him everyday." April said happily as her smiled faded away while looking down. "I miss him..."

"I miss dad too..." Ken said as he and April hugged tightly as they thought about George King, husband, father, and amazing man in both of their lives.


	2. The Rise of a New Evil

**_There is no easy walk to freedom anywhere, and many of us will have to pass through the valley of the shadow of death again and again before we reach the mountaintop of our desires. - Nelson Mandela _**

_**Neon City - Felicia's Neighborhood - Time: 12:05 PM**_

Gregory drove a limousine, owned by the Hardy Family, into the front yard of her home, which contained a large mansion and a stone fountain, while he parked in the garage as both he and Felicia got out and entered the large house that contained many expensive items.

"Mrs Hardy, the meeting will start in about to start in an half an hour, I'd advise you get prepared." Gregory said politely as Felicia nodded, leaving Gregory in the main room, to which made him look around and pulled his sleeve back, revealing an advanced watch and activated it to create a hologram of a tall, yet overweight man with large muscles, white suit, hair and a cane.

"Gregory, give me an update on the situation." The man said.

"Mrs Hardy is still in good health, she's still able to be useful to us. And yours?" Gregory asked.

"Everything is still planned as always, we'll use her when our plan to DESTROY Neon City, or at least take it over, will engage." The man said as Gregory looked in question.

"Are you sure you wish to use her this way? After all, she is still young." Gregory asked as the man nodded.

"Yes, she has the Hardy bloodline running in her veins, just like her parents. We'll need her to get something that now caught my attention, the radiation bomb. First thing tomorrow, capture her right after this so called, 'meteor', hits the city tonight. We're entirely not sure on where it'll land, so tomorrow at best." The man said as Gregory nodded.

"Very well Mr Fisk, I will do as you say tomorrow." Gregory said as the man, Wilson Fisk, nodded while the hologram disappeared.

"Gregory, is somebody here?" Felicia asked as she went down the stairs, wearing a white dress and eyelinder.

"No, I suppose I'm just talking to myself is all." Gregory said as they heard the doorbell. "I suppose their here now." He walked over to it to open the door.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 9:38 PM**_

In one of the restaurants, had both Ken and Elise sitting at a table, as he wore a fancy suit and Elise wearing a blue dress, matching her eyes, while they talked and waited for their food as Ken seemed a bit out of it, which caught Elise's attention.

"Ken? Is there something wrong?" Elise asked as Ken shook his head.

"Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Ken excused, which made Elise a bit concerned.

"Ken, tell the truth." Elise said, to which made Ken sigh.

"Why do you have to be one of all people that can read me like a book?" Ken asked as he shook his head. "It's about all that happened seven months ago."

"What about it?" Elise asked in question.

"I know it's been a long time and all... but I'm worried." Ken said as he looked down. "I feel like... after the stuff Lucas did, it was just the beginning. I don't know why, but I feel like he was just the beginning, and that somebody, or something is stronger and more dangerous than Lucas ever will be." Elise started to look at him in a bit of worry.

"Kenny..." Elise said as she made him look at him. "Listen to me, maybe you're right, maybe there is somebody stronger than him. But you want to know something? I know you can beat whatever harms this city and us."

"But you saved me before I took Lucas down. If I died, then-" Ken said as Elise shook her head.

"But you defeated him though." Elise said while smiling a bit. "No matter what, I know you have the strength and power to stop whatever harms anybody. You defended yourself against Lucas and beat him before he absorbed the Power Core. You stopped him, and every other person like him will be stopped, I know that for a fact." Once she said this, Ken smiled.

"Thanks Elise, I just needed the confidence of knowing I can stop people like Lucas." He said as their food was put on their table. "Well, enough of that. We're out on a date to enjoy our company."

"Yeah, you're right." Elise said while smiling as the two began to eat their meals.

_**Time: 9:50 PM**_

Both Ken and Elise were lying on a large web Ken created while they talked to each other and laughing a bit as they watched the sky, for it was reported to be a clear night, and looked at the stars.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Elise asked as Ken nodded and looked at her.

"Yeah, it is." He said as Elise started to cuddle with him sweetly, until they saw a shooting star.

"It's a shooting star!" Elsie said as she looked at Ken. "Do you want to make a wish?"

"I already have what I wished for." Ken said as they both looked at each other lovingly. "But... I guess so." He looked at the sky from where the star was. "I.. sometimes wish my life was easier. With being Spider-Man and... yeah."

"No matter what, I'm here for you." Elise said as the couple locked their lips together for a bit until they stopped.

"C'mon, I better take you home." Ken said as he helped Elise up and grabbed her around the waist. "Hang on tight, ok?"

"Alright." Elise said as Ken shot a straight web from one of his web shooters under his sleeves and began to swing back to her house while Elise yelled in thrill. But at the same time, inside the ground at the park, the 'star' was in fact a black meteorite, for it was covered in steam from the impact while a black ooze tried to escape from the steaming rock.


	3. The Alien Goo

**_The advertisement is the most truthful part of a newspaper. - Thomas Jefferson _**

**_Neon City Park - Time: 9:38 AM_**  
**_May 21, 2015_**

"Ok people! Stay away from the site! Whatever happens next, could be dangerous!" A man wearing a hazmat suit said as two others were inspecting the meteorite in a small creator and trying to pull it out, while at the same time, Ken, who was holding his camera, Micheal and Elise walked to the site, only to be stopped by yellow tape.

"Man, I can't believe a meteor hit this place, of all places!" Micheal said in impression as Elise nodded in agreement.

"It's rare to see a meteor hit this place. Usually happens every one to two hundred years, maybe more." She said as Ken prepared his camera and took a picture.

"Man, won't Jameson like this?" Ken asked as he smiled, until one of the guys in the hazmat suit pulled off a piece of the meteorite, making a black ooze come out and try to cover his body.

"A-AH! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" He yelled in a southern accent as he began to swing his foot around, trying to get the ooze off until he succeeded in doing so, but it started to crawl itself toward Ken by using small tendrils while the crowd of people began to yell in fear, until one of the men slammed an open capsule on top of it, stopping it in its tracks and closed it.

"Man... THAT was a close one." The main man said as he looked at the others. "Let's get this thing at Oscorp, quickly." The others nodded as they entered a van and drove off.

"W-what in the world was that?" Elise asked as Ken shrugged.

"Not even I know... That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Ken said as Micheal shrugged.

"Yeah, but weirder things have happened." Micheal said as Ken nodded.

"You're right... but still." Ken said as he shook his head. "Anyway, I might as well get Jameson the picture he wanted."

"Alright, see you at your home?" Elise asked as Ken smiled.

"Yeah, of course." Ken said until he ran into an alleyway, dressed up as Spider-Man, and swung away to the Bugle.

_**Neon City - The Daily Bugle - Time: 9:58 AM**_

Ken, now in his regular clothes, walked through the busy office filled with computers until he saw the female secretary, Holly, for she had black hair and is around nineteen or twenty, along his boss, J. Jonah Jameson, for he was a middle aged man with black hair and having grey on the sides and a toothbrush mustache while he was with one of his employees; Robbie Robertson, for he was a middle aged African American man with white hair. Ken walked up to Holly while he watched.

"Hey Holly." Ken said happily as Holly looked at him while smiling.

"Hey Kenny, Jameson is expe-" She said until she heard yelling.

"KING! GET THAT CUSHION YOU CALL A REAR OVER HERE!" Jameson yelled as it caught Ken off guard.

"-cting you..." Holly finished as she watched Ken run to him.

"Yes Mr Jameson?" Ken asked as Robbie looked at him.

"Hello Ken, it's nice to see you again." He said as Ken looked and smiled.

"Thanks Mr Robertson." He said as Robbie chuckled a bit.

"Please, call me Robbie if you want." Robbie said as Jameson growled a bit.

"Now, if you two girls are done with your gossip, King, pictures." He said as Ken nodded and gave him a picture of the meteorite, in which made Jameson smile until he looked at Robbie. "Robbie! I want you to make this front page! Alien Meteor hits Neon City!"

"Er... excuse me Jonah, but do you honestly believe that the people here would believe that there's an alien from that thing?" Robbie asked as he frowned a bit, catching Jameson's attention.

"Robertson, the people here want something worth read-" Jameson said.

"Well actually..." Ken said as Robbie and Jonah looked at him. "I DID see something at the site. It was weird... there was some sort of black goo that tried to attach itself to somebody, and nearly me." Holly listened in as she walked in as well, listening.

"Seriously?" Holly asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, and it could be on TV at the moment, who knows?" Ken asked while Jameson nodded to Robbie, making him nod back as brought out an old Television and turned it on to the news.

"...And now the meteorite event just recently has been updated. It has been stated that an alien life form, in the form of a black substance, and the meteorite is now being examined by Professor Richard and his assistant Nickolas Harvey-" The anchorwoman, Jennifer Logan said as the staff inside Jameson's office eyes widened.

"Harvey? Now why is HIS ass there?" Jameson asked as Ken began to dial Nicks number on his cellphone.

"I don't know, but I'm about to find out!" Ken said as he waited for Nick to respond, until he picked it up.

"Hello?" Nick asked.

"Dude! How and why are you working in Oscorp?!" Ken asked as Nick chuckled.

"Hey, I had nothing else to do this summer along with working with Jameson. Besides, me and Professor Richard go WAY back, in fact, I helped him with so much stuff even before I joined the Daily Bugle. And get this, he gets to let me near the ooze." Nick said as Ken smiled at the staff.

"Seriously?!" Ken asked happily. "I HAVE to see it! Can you hook me up here dude?" Nick sighed a bit, in which made Ken nervous.

"Sorry man, can't do that. Richard doesn't really trust anybody from the outside anymore except me, not after what happened seven to eight months ago." He said as Ken was left in question.

"What do you mean? Why is that?" Ken asked.

"Well, it happened around late September to Early October where he created a mutated spider that enhanced all of it's abilities, but on that same day, a field trip of students came and it disappeared that day." Nick said as it made Ken nervous. "Hey... weren't you there on that same day?"

_"Great... now that thing catches up to me." _Ken thought as he sighed a bit. "Yeah, that's right. But I didn't take it though."

"I know you wouldn't. Anyway, after all that, the funding for his office was REALLY going down hill, until this..." Nick said as he looked at the black ooze. "...THING came here. Maybe Richard will be able to stand a chance to keep doing what he loves."

"I understand, I don't blame him...See ya later." Ken said as he closed off the call and sighed.

"Well?" Holly asked.

"He worked there before working with us, and no... we can't see the ooze." Ken said as he rubbed his head while Jameson growled a bit.

"Damn..." Jameson said as he rubbed his forehead. "Robbie, change the headline." Robbie nodded as he walked away while Ken and Holly followed.

"I get you your pay, don't worry." Holly said as she took out a check and began writing on it, with her giving it to Ken. "Here you go, enjoy it."

"Thanks Holly." Ken said as he walked off.

_**Meanwhile**_

Inside a twenty story mansion, held the man known as Wilson Fisk, and also called The Kingpin, as he watched the news on his large television in amazement.

"An alien life form coming a meteorite? Interesting..." He said as he studied it by watching.

"And we have also learned as of now that the meteorite is actually a hugely reactive element, even more than plutonium. Until we figure what it is called, it will now be code named; Promethium X." Jennifer Logan said for what she said caught Kingpins attention quickly.

"Is that so..." He asked as he smiled while rolling up a part of his sleeve, revealing his watch as he activated it, creating a hologram of Gregory. "Gregory, I believe it's time to put our plan into action!"

"Very well Mr Fisk, I shall prepare the preparations." Gregory said at the Hardy household as he cut off the contact.

"Gregory? Is somebody here?" Felicia asked she walked up to him.

"No Mrs Hardy... but you're going to be somewhere else." Gregory said quietly as he suddenly punched Felicia in the stomach, surprising her as she was knocked out while he grabbed her. "...I'm sorry Mrs Hardy, no hard feelings." He walked to the limousine and put her unconscious body in the back of the limo and began to drive off to where The Kingpin is.


	4. Wilson Fisk - The Kingpin

_**If you look for truth, you may find comfort in the end; if you look for comfort you will not get either comfort or truth only soft soap and wishful thinking to begin, and in the end, despair. - C. S. Lewis**_

_**Neon City - Fisk Household - Time: 12:44 PM**_

Felicia began to wake up slowly as she looked around, seeing she was strapped to a chair and began to try to escape.

"Ah, you're awake Mrs Hardy." A voice said as Felicia looked to see it was Gregory.

"Gregory! W-why are you doing this?!" Felicia asked in horror until she heard footsteps coming near.

"Well, it looks like the last member of the Hardy Family is awake." A voice said as Felicia looked to see Wilson Fisk; The Kingpin.

"W-Willson Fisk? What do you want with me?" Felicia asked as Kingpin crouched down to her and looked at her in the eyes.

"...I want you. You have something that interested me for the longest time." Kingpin said until he got up and looked away.

"I don't have anything that would interest you." Felicia said coldly, making Kingpin chuckled a bit.

"Oh you... just like your mother and father were." He said in which caught Felicia's attention.

"Y-you knew my parents?" Felicia asked as Kingpin smirked.

"I've known them even before you were born... however, telling you is for another time." Kingpin said as he walked away a bit. "But... if you want to know the answers, work with me, and you'll know the full truth... but.." He looked at Felicia now. "... to do that, are you willing to leave every part of your past life behind to work with me?" Felicia looked down in thought.

_"Leave everything behind...? That would mean... I'd have to leave Ken behind..." _She thought as she felt like crying a bit, knowing she'd have to leave the man she dearly loves behind, but kept it inside as she nodded. "...What is it that interests you?"

"You hold the Hardy bloodline, a bloodline in which has the blood of a cat burglar, much like your father and mother. I promised your parents that I would have my men watch over you in exchange for them working for me." Kingpin said as he smiled coldly. "If you wish to know more, then work with me."

"...Ok." Felicia said quietly as Kingpin nodded at Gregory, making him untie her.

"Now, before you get started, we should prepare you." Kingpin said while he looked at Gregory. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, it is Mr Fisk." Gregory said as he leaded them to a large white room containing a large capsule and a control room.

"What is this thing?" Felicia asked.

"It will help you prepare for what's ahead." Kingpin said as Gregory nodded and walked away. "You might as well undress to get the full effects of what it will do." They left Felicia alone in the room, looking at the capsule and looked around for a bit until she sighed deeply.

Felicia began to take off all of her clothing, leaving her completely naked, and walked into the capsule, with it closing behind her as a purple mist began to consume her and fill up the capsule. She began to feel her body starting to change, with her now blonde hair now turning snow white and her muscles getting stronger a bit while Gregory and Kingpin watched the entire thing until the process was over and Felicia walking out of the capsule.

"Look at her... like a true Hardy..." Kingpin said as he and Gregory walked out and looked at Felicia. "So... how do you feel?" She stared at him with her still purple eyes.

"..Stronger." She said as Kingpin nodded.

"Good... your first objective is to obtain the alien life form that came from the metal meteorite, Promethium X. However, you are not alone in this... I have somebody who will help greatly with stalling the man known as Spider-Man." Kingpin said as he walked to a phone while Gregory gave Felicia black skin tight items.

"Take this... you'll need it for all the equipment it contains." Gregory said as he turned around, giving Felicia privacy as she dressed up while Kingpin started to talk on the phone.

"Mr... Nikolai Venzer, correct? Or do you prefer to be called Rhino?" Kingpin asked.

"I don't care. As long as I get to squish that spider for being in this. I deserve to have that time of doing it for all he did to ruin my life career." Rhino said as Kingpin nodded.

"And you will, tonight. I need you to distract the spider and police long enough so... somebody I know gets the alien ooze from today. You'll meet her near in the middle of town in the night." He said as Rhino smirked.

"Finally, I get to destroy him!" Rhino said happily as Kingpin ended the call, with him seeing Felicia now in her new outfit, for she was was now wearing a black tight skin suit with her stomach being revealed and half her chest along with white lining on where the elbows are as it went down to her wrists, a grey belt that held pocket held equipment, black boots, white fur on her forearms and around her neck and with a black eye mask.

"I see you're prepared. Your partner will meet you in the middle of Neon City at night." Kingpin said as he walked to Felicia. "So... do you have a name you wish to go by?" She thought for a bit until she began to walk away, but stopped as she looked at him.

"...Call me... The Black Cat." Black Cat(Felicia) said as she walked away.

_**Meanwhile**_

**_Neon City - Downtown - Time: 9:03 PM_**

A thug suddenly hit the wall and was then webbed to it, stopping him in his tracks by Spider-Man while he helped up a kid.

"You alright kid?" Spider-Man asked as the kid nodded.

"Yes! Thank you Mr Spider-Man!" He said as Spider-Man patted the kids shoulder as he swung off.

"Man, it is great to be a super hero!" Spider-Man yelled as he zipped toward his apartment, which had his mom living there and his best friend Micheal, and entered through the window of his room and dressed back into his normal clothes to hide his suit, and entered the living room, seeing April, Micheal and Elise. "Hey guys!"

"Hey Kenny!" Elise said happily as the couple hugged each other. "I missed you."

"I missed you more." Ken said as Micheal chuckled.

"Man, not even a week of summer passed and you're already busy." He said as Ken shrugged.

"Hey, when the city loves you, you just can't help it!" He said as April smiled.

"You've been doing an amazing job son, you did so much to change the city, and now look." She said as she looked outside, seeing the city is peaceful, more than it was seven months ago.

"Yeah, it's crazy isn't it?" Ken asked as he sat down. "I guess one person CAN make a difference."

"Yeah, both good and evil. But it's the good ones that TRULY make a difference." Elise said as she sat down next to Ken while they snuggled a bit.

"Yeah... aside from my life being frustrating sometimes... I LOVE it!." Ken said as Micheal sat on the edge.

"Considering we're all here, let's see what's on." Micheal said as he turned the channels until he passed the news, which made Ken react quickly.

"Micheal, turn back to the news!" He said as Micheal did so and began to watch it.

"Reports are coming in that a giant man wearing a metal rhinoceros costume is attacking the streets of Neon City! Police and Captain John Jordan is sending out all the help they can to put a stop to the man-" Jennifer Logan said as Ken got up while Elise and the others looked

"First lightning shooting thugs and now punks wearing a Rhino outfit? What is this world coming to?" He asked as he looked at them. "Looks like SOMEBODY is going back to the zoo where he belongs!"

"Be careful hon, you don't know on how strong that man is." April said in concern as Ken nodded.

"Don't worry, I defeated Lucas, this won't be much different, like you said." Ken said as Elise quickly kissed Ken.

"Go get him... Hero." She said as Ken nodded as he quickly took off his clothes, revealing his Spider-Man suit along with putting on his equipment, and swung off to stop the attack.


	5. Rampage of the Rhino

_**Life's a fight. It's a good fight of faith. - Joel Osteen**_

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 9:05 PM**_

Spider-man quickly swung quickly from building to building until he stuck onto one of the walls and looked around.

"Now... if I was a big guy wearing a smelly rhino that smashed everything, where would I be?" Spidey asked until he saw cars being pushed out of the way while a giant metal armored man bashed through everything in the streets. "Well, that's for one." He jumped off as he swung to follow the rhino.

"Stop right there!" A police man said as he shot bullets at the rhino armored man, seeing it did nothing to him as he barged through him, sending him flying while the man roared loudly.

"WHERE'S BUG BOY?!" Rhino yelled as Spider-Man landed next to him.

"Hey now! If you wanted an autograph, you could have just asked!" Spidey said which caught Rhino's attention.

"There you are... I finally have you!" Rhino said as he charged at him with his horn, only for him to dodge quickly.

"Whoa big boy! Calm down, I got enough zoo chow for you!" Spider-Man said as he dodged another attack.

"I'll get you Arachnid Boy!" Rhino yelled as Spider-Man landed while he looked at him.

"Arachni-" Spider-Man tried to say but shook his head for he realized who it was, Nikolai Venzer, the same man he took down in the WWE wrestling match seven months ago. "Oh no, don't tell me. First Lucas and now you. Seems people have a vendetta against me."

"It's understandable, because you surely destroyed what I once was!" Rhino yelled as he charged at Spider-Man, actually hitting him and sent him through a building until he jumped out with a few tears on his leg, back, and torso.

Rhino then charged at Spider-Man again quickly, for he quickly dodged it as he hit another building while Spidey got onto Rhino's back, with him was trying to be shaken off, until his eyes were webbed. Rhino tried to get it off until Spider-Man pushed down, alongside him, kicked him into the air as Spider-Man got out of the way, and slammed Rhino down onto the ground with webs, until he got up easily.

"You're really starting to piss me off kid!" Rhino yelled as he slammed his fists on the ground, causing shards of the road to stick out and hit Spider-Man, sending him into a truck as it left a dent.

"Ow... note to self, equip cushions to the costume." Spidey said as he got up, only to see Rhino charging at him, only for him to quickly jump out of it, making Rhino stuck to the truck.

He saw this and shot straight webs at Rhino's back and zipped onto his back and began to punch his back, trying to catch his attention until he was backhanded off of him, making Spider-Man fly a way a bit like a ragdoll, but recovered as he landed on his feet and hand while Rhino began to charge at him again, until Spidey dodged it and webbed Rhino's horn and hands to the wall of an abandoned building, sparing him enough time as he shot two straight webs at the ground and began to pull back until he let go, slingshoting to Rhino as he kicked him in the back, sending him through the building as it crumbled on him, with Spider-Man jumped out.

"Man... I guess all it took was his world 'crumble' to get his attention." Spidey said punningly until Rhino walked out in anger. "Or not."

"I'm gonna smash you like the BUG you are!" Rhino said in anger until he was interrupted by Kingpin.

"Nikolai, Felicia says she's in. It's time to return back to base." Kingpin said which bummed Rhino out.

"Aw! Can't I stay here a little longer?" He asked while Spider-Man looked in question.

"You will again when the time comes." Kingpin said as Rhino sighed.

"Alright..." Rhino said as he looked at Spider-Man. "Well bug boy, looks like my boss wants our fight to be finished later, maybe when I'm not distracting you from something next time!" He then ran through the dark alleyways of the city, while Spidey tried to follow but was hit in the face before doing so, stunning him as it gave Rhino enough time to escape.

"Ugh... that wasn't pleasant." Spider-Man said as he got up and thought. "Why would his boss, or who ever it was want to distract me, and for what?" He thought for a bit until he came to a conclusion. "The alien ooze!" He turned and quickly zipped to Oscorp as quick as he could.

_**Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 9:11 PM**_

Felicia, The Black Cat, lowered herself on a robotic arm that was attached the to the ceiling as she was took out a hand held hacking machine as she put it onto the key pad lock, burning it for it opened the spherical capsule that held the alien ooze.

"There you are. Come to momma." Black cat said silently as she took out a capsule and only got a piece of it in, but her hand was webbed to sphere.

"Hasn't you mom ever tell you that it's rude to steal an alien life form from a highly powerful company?" A voice said as Black Cat looked to see it was Spider-Man while he hung upside down on a web. "I don't think we've met yet, but I'm your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and you are?"

"I'm not somebody you'd really want to know..." Black Cat said as she put up what she could into her belt and hung upside down. "But then name's Black Cat, that's all you need to know."

"First a giant smelly Rhino and now a Cat. What is this today, dress up like your favorite animal day?" Spider-Man asked jokingly while without them noticing, the alien ooze began to crawl out of the capsule.

"You could put it that way, I wouldn't!" Black Cat said as she suddenly kicked Spider-Man, sending him back a bit until he recovered by landing on the wall.

"Oh NOW I see why you're called Cat! You're just as evil as one!" Spidey said as he zipped toward Black Cat while she tried to counter with a kick, but he saw this and countered it with his own kick, sending both of them back.

"Then I should show on why I'm considered that then!" Black Cat said as she began to swing a large grapple hook at Spider-Man, but quickly dodged it while he tried to web her, but she destroyed them with the claws on her hands. They kept countering each other while the ooze crawled closer to them.

"You know, for a cat burglar, it's pretty weird that a nice girl like you is working with a guy that's wearing a smelly Rhino costume!" Spidey said as he landed on the ground after dodging the swing of the hook, without knowing he stepped on the alien ooze, with it attached to his foot.

"Trust me, I have my own reasons to work with a guy like him!" Black Cat said while she zipped herself to Spider-Man with her hook and began to swing her fists and feet, with him quickly dodging them except for one as it made him hit the floor, but recovered as he landed on one of the desks.

"Yeah, you and him both! He also said he had a boss, and that means you do too! How about you tell m-" He was about to say until Professor Richard barged through the door and saw them.

"W-what in the world is going on?!" He yelled as this caught Black Cat and Spider-Man's attention.

"You know the saying, two's a couple, three's a witness!" Black Cat said as she took out a smoke bomb and threw it to the ground, blinding them as she got away.

"I can't see!" Spider-Man said as the smoke cleared up, seeing Black Cat was gone. "Professor Richard, call the police! I'll find Black Cat!" He zipped away and onto the top of the building, seeing she was gone, which made him growl and rub his head in stress. "Dang it! She got away, and with the ooze! Man... Richard and Nick will be MAD." He shook his head as he swung away, returning back to his home without knowing the ooze grew a bit on his foot, showing it was still alive.

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Neon City - Fisk Household - Time: 9:27 PM_**

Black Cat, now Felicia as she no longer wore her eye mask, walked through the hallways while carrying the capsule containing the alien ooze until she opened the doors to Kingpin's office, with having Rhino, Gregory, and Kingpin himself in it.

"Mr... Fisk? I have what you wanted." Felicia said as she put it on his desk, with Kingpin picking it up and looked at it while smiling. "So... tell me about my parents."

"It's precious, isn't it?" Kingpin asked as he stared at it for a bit, then put it down to look at Felicia. "You're parents... right... They were amazing people. They sacrificed their freedom for your safety... the last I remember of them was having them sent for a mission... and never returned, dead I believe." Felicia looked down sadly as Kingpin continued. "But they also told me, that if something happened at all, they knew you would take their place."

"So... they want me to continue a legacy they started?" Felicia asked as Kingpin nodded. "So that's why they wanted me to be safe by your men..."

"Yes, which is why I would love for you to stay... Do you still wish to continue your parents legacy?" Kingpin asked as Felicia looked at him.

"Yes..." She said with a smile.


	6. Hoping to Clear a Name

_**The worst guilt is to accept an unearned guilt. - Ayn Rand **_

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 10:12 AM**__**  
**__**May 22, 2015**__**  
**_  
Ken walked down the streets to The Daily Bugle until he saw a crowd of people at a newspaper stand talking loudly.

"Read all about it! Spider-Man steals alien life form!" A newspaper boy yelled as he showed everybody the paper, in which Ken looked and saw the title.

"Are you kidding me? There's no way Spidey can do that! Who would write th-" He said until he saw it was from the Daily Bugle, knowing who this was from. "Jameson..." He gave the paper back to the boy as he walked inside the Daily Bugle and entered the elevator, for he was sent to the office and walked through to the main office while Holly watched.

"Hey Ken-" She said as Ken walked passed her in rage, which made her worry. "-ny?"

"Mr Jameson!" Ken said as Jameson watched the news. "I'd like a word with you!"

"How about scram?" Jameson said as Ken slammed the recent newspaper on his desk, silencing everybody.

"How about no? I know you think Spidey is a menace and all, but I can't believe you would publish such a bullcrap lie!" He said as Jameson got angry.

"Oh boy..." Holly said quietly as Nick walked up.

"LIES?! Have you even watched the news King?!" Jameson asked as he put on the recording on the past news.

"Reports are coming in about a robbery of the alien life form in Oscorp. From Professor Richard, saying the witnessed robbers were a cat robber and Spider-Man. It is unknown if he is an accomplice of the robbery or not, but he is however wanted for question..." Jennifer Logan said in the recording as Jameson stopped it.

"You see that kid? Even the news says it!" He said as Ken shook his head.

"I know Spidey, and he would never rob or steal unless he absolutely has to." Ken said as Robbie went to his side.

"I agree on King. Spidey would have a good reason to do something like that. Heck, if some madman was after the Promethium X, then I'd understand him taking it." Robbie said as Jameson scoffed.

"Believe what you want to believe, but the evidence it right in front of us!" Jameson said as Ken looked at him in disgust as he walked away with Robbie following, while Jonah smiled at the evidence.

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 11:02 AM**_

Ken walked through the door of his apartment and saw April, Micheal, and Elise inside.

"H-hey guys." Ken said quietly.

"Don't worry dude, we believe you didn't steal it." Micheal said as he smiled.

"I can't believe they think you stole it... I know you wouldn't steal, not unless you had to." Elise said as she hugged Ken.

"There was something about that cat burglar, not only did she seem familiar, but she had something to do with that guy in the smelly Rhino costume; both of them do. He said they both have a boss of some sort." Ken said as April wondered.

"What will you do then?" April asked in question.

"If anything, I'll stay up all night, radio on, and see if Mr Rhino is out there again, and get him to talk who it is he and that girl, Black Cat, works for." Ken said as Micheal nodded.

"That sounds good... but one thing HAS been bothering me." Elise said as Ken looked. "Why DO they need that alien life form anyway?"

"I don't know about that Eli, I really don't. But whatever it is, it isn't good. With people like that working together, I get the feeling their boss is a WHOLE new story. And that makes more of a reason to find him before he uses whatever he wants to use the ooze with..." Ken said as April laughed a bit, which caught his attention. "What is it mom?"

"Oh nothing... it's just that... you're just like your father." April said as she smiled. "He would always do what was right for his friends, family, and anybody else, even if he knows what's ahead, and knows the sacrifices he has to make for anybody..." She looked at Elsie happily. "You've found an amazing man dear."

"He is." Elsie said as she and Ken looked at eachother happily and lovingly.  
_**  
**__**Later**__**  
**__**Time: 8:07 PM**_

Ken sat on his bed, listening to the radio play while wearing his Spider-Man suit, waiting for anything related to Rhino until he heard his door being knocked on.

"Who is it?" Ken asked.

"It's John Jordan, may I come in?" John asked as Ken got up and opened it for him, seeing the blonde haired man and brown eyed police chief.

"What is it? I'm not wanted by you again am-" Ken asked as John shook his head.

"No, of course not. I know you wouldn't steal the alien life form." He said as he went inside the room and inspected it until he sat on his bed.

"Then... why ARE you here then?" Ken asked as he shut the door behind him.

"I just wanted to let you know... that I'm on your side, and that only half of Neon City believe you wouldn't do such a crime..." John said as he looked at the window, seeing the lights, cars, and people. "But know that some police WILL be after you, and I'll try to do what I can to get them off your back."

"Thanks John.. it's nice that you have my back on this. Any support is great." Ken said as John nodded and got up.

"Well, you DID save Neon City and my daughter seven months ago, I owe you." He said as he smiled and left the room, leaving Ken as he continued to listen to the radio.


	7. The Black Suited Spider-Man

_**The brain may be regarded as a kind of parasite of the organism, a pensioner, as it were, who dwells with the body. - Arthur Schopenhauer **_

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 2:42 AM**__**  
**__**May 23, 2015**_

Ken fell asleep on his bed while still wearing his Spider-Man suit, for he was knocked out from the lack of sleep, as he tossed and turned while he was dreaming.

"N-no... I-I can't... get away..." He muttered while he stayed still, and without him noticing, the black ooze that was hidden in his room came out as it began to crawl toward him as it made it's way up to the bed. "I... have to stop you..." While he still muttered, the ooze got onto the sheets and began to cover his hand, making it fully black as he gripped the sheets in sudden anger and began to cover his face. "N-no... no..." He suddenly wakes up as he sees the ooze covering him. "NO!" He suddenly passed out again due to the ooze, losing the memories.

_**?- ? - Time: ?**_

**_W-where am I? What's going on?_**

**_(Theme plays(Used, but works.): watch?v=tZwaCLZPyLA )_**

Ken suddenly wakes up to see he's hanging onto a building upside down, looking around until he comes across his reflection, for he's now wearing a black suit that has two large white spider symbols on each side, front and back, has eight legs, four on each side in between the head and large abdomen that met on the ribs, the sharp ends of the abdomen go down onto his now white belt, along with him still having black scarf and mask that has the lenses of his suit, but now white. He lets go of the web and hangs onto the building, looking more.

"W-What is this thing?" The now Black Suited Spider-Man asked as he looked more at his reflection and his muscles. "I-I feel...w-wow! I feel... good!" He looks at the streets and dives to them until he shoots a now black thread of webbing as it began to swing faster than he has before, making him yell in thrill. "This is crazy! I'm faster than I ever was before!" He let go of the webbing as he landed on a roof top, leaving a crack on it as he began to ran, faster than he could before. "And I'm stronger than ever! Whatever this thing is, it's amazing!"

He then felt his skull tingle, stronger than ever, and saw two thugs aiming a gun at him as they began to fire, with The Black Suited Spider-Man dodging it by doing a large turn and zipped to them, landing as he began to punch and kick them, seeing he was now stronger than ever, until he got on top of one of them and knocked them down, jumping off, and webbing him to the floor, but sensed the other one coming in to attack, to which he quickly back handed him as a counter, knocking him out.

"This thing... Is spectacular!" Black Suited Spider-Man said to himself while he smiled and looked at his hands. "It's something else... I think I'll keeping you."

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 8:31 AM **_

The Black Suited Spider-Man swung while doing flips as he jumped through the window and landed in his room.

"Man, this suit is amazing! Where have you been all my life?" He asked as he heard the door to his room being knocked.

"Ken? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready!" April said through the door.

"Yeah, I am! Just let me change fi-" Black Suited Spider-Man said until he saw his suit actually turn into an ooze as it went back into his clothing, revealing Ken once again, shocking him. "..Uh.. I'll be right there!"

"Ok! Don't take too long!" April said as Ken heard her walking away while he looked at his hands.

"That suit... was the alien ooze? When did I get this? And how? I thought it was with Black Cat..." He said silently while he looked at it more and shook his head. "Whatever the case is, it found me and is now bonded to my body, can't get out of it now." He went through the door as he saw April, with her giving him a fast food breakfast burrito.

"Good morning son." April said as he ate.

"Good morning." Ken said, completely out of it, as April heard the door being knocked on.

"I'll get it." She said as she opened it, seeing it was Micheal and Elise.

"Hello Mrs King." Elise said as she and April hugged.

"Hello dear, Ken is right over there." April said as Elise saw him, and his expression.

"Hey April, good morning." Micheal said as he smiled and walked inside alongside Elise.

"Hey guys." Ken said as he looked at them with his expression still intact.

"...Is there something wrong?" Elise asked as Ken shook his head, but quickly gave up as he got up.

"Something happened last night... something not even I believe was possible." Ken said as he stretched out his arms and brought out the ooze, for it formed the black suit, surprising everybody.

"I-is that the alien-" Micheal asked as the Black Suited Spider-Man nodded.

"Did...you really steal it?" Elise asked in a bit of fear as Black Suited Spider-Man shook his head.

"No, of course not! It... found and bonded with me somehow; A organism of symbiosis, I guess call it a Symbiote." Symbiote(Black Suit) Spider-Man said as the suit returned back into his clothing.

"Then... are you going to give it back to them?" April asked as Ken thought for a bit, but then shook his head.

"If I did, then people like that Rhino guy and Black Cat will be all over it... It's possibly best if I don't give it back... besides, this thing has made me faster, stronger, and better than ever believe it or not. It might help me take care of the city." He said as Elise looked at him in concern.

"But, what if it harms yo-" Elise tried to say but Ken interrupted.

"It hasn't harmed me so far. Trust me, if it did, it would right now, instead of giving me more strength and reflexes." Ken said as Micheal shurgged.

"If that's what you think, then ok. Just be careful of it dude." Micheal said as Ken nodded.

"Don't worry, I always am." Ken said as he smirked, from what Elise noticed, a bit darkly.


	8. Changing for the Worst

_**If you change the way you look at things, the things you look at change. - Wayne Dyer**_

_**Neon City - Downtown -Time: 12:43 PM**_

"Yeeeah!" Symbiote Spider-Man yelled as he swung from building to building while he did flips and grabbed onto a wall and he examined his suit more. "I know I've said this countless times, but this thing truly is amazing. Anyway, might as well replace my-" He began to pull off where the wrists were, only to see he's not wearing his web shooters. "So wait... THIS thing can shoot out its own webs!? How awesome is that?!" The symbiote began to form under his clothes as he landed on the ground and began to walk on the sidewalk. "Looks like my life is gonna be PRETTY easy for now on."

"Ken? Is that you?" A female voice asked as Ken looked, to see a girl with brown hair and green eyes wearing a punkish outfit.

"Shadow. Nice to see you again." Ken said as he smiled. "How are you so far?"

"I'm doing great! It's nice to get out of school after so long, especially Alex." Shadow said as Ken chuckled.

"I'm guessing he's still the think skulled guy as always?" He asked as Shadow giggled about the response.

"I guess you can say that, I wouldn't. But I'm keeping him in check to make sure he doesn't hurt anybody. Anger issues, you know how it is with him." She said as Ken smiled a bit.

"You know, do you ever wonder on why you even bother being with that meat head?" He asked as he walked to her, catching Shadow's attention.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she stood back a bit, but Ken still walked to her.

"I mean, why be with some meat head who loves beating people instead of somebody like..." He said as he cornered her a bit. "..me?"

"B-but..." Shadow tried to say until she looked at him in his eyes. "Y-you seem... different."

"I'm more than that." Ken said while smiling darkly until he heard footsteps coming near them.

"King! What the hell are you doing with my girl?!" A man asked, seeing Alexander; a tall teen wearing a football jacket and torn up jeans with white highlights in his black hair, while Ken looked nonchalantly.

"Just having a chat you numskull, what else am I doing?" He asked as Alexander got mad and walked up.

"You think you can scare and be a jackass to me, even after all that happened last year? You don't even have the backbone like you did before!" He said until Ken grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and picked him up, actually scaring him.

"You're right, I don't. I have MORE than what you'll ever have!" Ken said dark and coldly as Shadow tried to separate the two.

"Ken, stop!" She said while Ken looked at her for a bit, then let go of Alex as she grabbed him around the arm. "Come on Alex, we're leaving." She looked at Ken in a bit of fear. "What have you become?"

"I'm just being myself is all." Ken said while he smiled a bit and putting his back against on the wall.

"You want to know something Ken? You ARE different... you've changed." Shadow said silently as she and Alex walked away.

"Changed? Yeah, right." Ken said as he brushed off the comment and walked away.

**_Meanwhile_**

**_Neon City - Fisk Household - Time: 7:58 PM_**

Inside the Kingpin's office, which had Kingpin, and Felicia sitting as they waited while she swung her grapple hook around in boredom.

"Will he be finished soon? He's taking such a long time." Felicia said as Kingpin nodded.

"Gregory will, all in good time." He said until Gregory came into the office, holding what appeared to be a tracking device. "Is it ready?"

"Yes, it is. I registered every single cell of DNA in the alien life form, so with it, we'll be able to find and obtain Promethium X for you." Gregory said as Kingpin smiled.

"Perfect, that's all I'll need." Kingpin said as he picked up his phone and began to call Rhino, to which he picked up. "Nikolai, we found the location of the Promethium X, meet me at the mansion and I'll give you all the details."

"Alright Fisk... whatever you say." Rhino said as he cut off the call while Felicia walked up to Kingpin.

"What should I do at this time?" Felicia asked.

"At this moment, be on standby. If anything were to happen to Rhino, you'll take his place. I have full trust you would do what he might possibly fail to do." Kingpin said as Felicia nodded.

"Understood sir." Felicia said as she sat back down and twirled her grappling hook again.  
_  
__**Meanwhile**_

Neon City -Cafe - Time: 8:47 PM

Ken, April, Micheal and Elise sat at their table and ate their food, which was just soup, while Ken sat there darkly as it made them worried.

"Ken? Are you ok?" Micheal asked as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, I am." He said as April was starting to get concerned.

"I'm just worried for you is all. About that suit you wear, what if it... harms you in anyway? It seems to make you a bit mood-" April said until she got interrupted.

"I'm NOT moody, and there's nothing about the suit that's harming me at ALL. End of story!" Ken said in a bit of anger.

"Ken, your mom is probably right." Elise said as Ken looked at her coldly, which surprised her, but kept talking. "It's something you've never come across before. You don't know what it can do to you..."

"If it did, then it would hurt me right now!" Ken said in a bit of a raised voice as he stared at them. "My god, what is wrong with you guys?! Can't a guy keep a DAMN suit to himself?!"

"B-But Ken-" April tried to say until Ken got up and slammed his fist on the table in rage, quieting the entire cafe.

"I've heard enough of this! I'm leaving!" He said in anger as he walked off, leaving them and everybody else in surprise and shock, while April was left in tears.

K-Ken..." April said quietly as Elise and Micheal tried to comfort him, while at the same time, Ken entered his room and slammed the door behind him.

"Gr... Why is everybody on my case today?" Ken asked in anger until he heard his radio going on.

"Attention all forces, a large man in a Rhinoceros suit is heading on upper island, repeat-" The woman through the radio said as Ken shut it off.

"Well, looks like Mr Rhino is back. Time to... pay him a visit." He said with his smile and voice dark as the Symbiote formed the black suit and swung off to where Rhino is reported to be.

_**Neon City - UpperTown - Time: 8:53 PM **_

Symbiote Spider-Man swung from building to building as fast as he ever could until he landed on the streets, seeing Rhino barge through the police and cars while entered a military base, but the entrance he took was closed off by a metal door.

"Ugh... great, how am I gonna get through THAT?" He asked until he saw a grate on the ground, giving him an idea as he grabbed it and pulled it out of the ground, bringing some of cement along with it, while at the same time Nickolas Harvey got out of a taxi and walked up to him.

"Spidey? Is that you?" Nick asked as Symbiote Spider-Man looked at him darkly. "Man, I LOVE that new outfit. You think I can get a pi-" He was then interrupted by Symbiote Spider-Man shooting a straight web at his camera and flung it at a wall, destroying it.

"Tough luck." He said as he jumped inside, hoping to lead him inside the base while Nickolas looked down at where he went in anger.

"Dude! What the hell?!" He yelled as he looked around, seeing nobody there, and took out his cellphone while he began to take pictures of the scene. "I'll get you for this Spidey... You know I will."

_**Inside the Base**_

Rhino barged through more of the walls of the military base until he came into a room that held a capsule, containing the Promethium X, and destroyed it.

"Come to papa." Rhino said until the rock was snatched by a black thread of web and yanked away.

"Sorry you rejected Zoo animal, but the bashing ends here." A voice said, revealing to be Symbiote Spider-Man, making Rhino look and chuckle.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the itsy bitsy spider, ready to be squished!" Rhino yelled as he charged at Symbiote Spider-Man, making him go through a wall and landed inside the debris.

Rhino watched a bit until he saw a large part of the debris being lifted by Symbiote Spider-Man, as it was thrown at him, but Rhino destroyed it with his horn, until he was tripped by black threads of webbing and dragged to Symbiote Spidey. He grabbed Rhino's ankles and began to spin him around until he let go and slammed him through a wall.

"How about that Nikolai?! Had enough?!" Symbiote Spider-Man asked until he was hit by a metal door, making him go through another wall until he got up, revealing of having a few tears on his costume, to which they regenerated quickly.

"I've had it up to here with your ego Spider Boy!" Rhino yelled as he charged at him, but suddenly stopped as he was lifted by the Horn by Symbiote Spider-Man until he began to slam him down onto the ground repeatedly until he officially slammed him into the ground, got on top of him and held his head down with one hand and began to punch him harshly and brutally with the other.

"Now... I'm going to ask you... who DO... YOU... WORK FOR?" Symbiote Spider-Man asked as he punched harsher and ended the punching with a a harsh final blow, leaving Rhino's face bruised and half beaten.

O-Ok ok! I-I'll talk! I'm working with a man that goes by the Kingpin, that's all I can say about him!" Rhino said as Symbiote Spider-Man got up and looked at him.

"Kingpin huh? And why is that you won't tell me anymore. exactly?" He asked as Rhino shook his head.

"He'll kill me if I do. I'd rather go to prison than be an ever bigger snitch!" Rhino said in fear as Symbiote Spider-Man chuckled.

"Prison?" Symbiote Spider-Man asked darkly. "Who said anything about you being alive long enough to go to prison?" As he said this, Rhino looked at him in shock.

"W-what? I-I don't get it!" He said in complete fear.

"Oh you will... soon enough." Symbiote Spider-Man said darkly as he shot a black thread of webbing at the metal door and began to drag it to him.

"B-but I don't get it! Y-you're the hero! Heroes don't kill! Y-you can't do this!" Rhino said in complete fear and weakness.

"No, I don't think you get it! I'm DONE not getting what I want, I'm DONE being viewed as the bad guy, and I'm DONE..." Symbiote Spider-Man yelled in anger as he kept dragging the metal door until he was close enough to pick up the metal door, and lifted it over Rhino. "...Being the friendly neighborhood SPIDER-MAN!"

"N-NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Rhino yelled in fear as he closed his eyes.

"CAN'T I? CAN'T I?!" Symbiote Spider-Man yelled in anger until something snapped in him. "Can't... I?"

**_"I've heard enough of this! I'm leaving!" _**

**_"You want to know something Ken? You ARE different... you've changed."_**

"S-Shadow's right... I AM different..." Symbiote Spider-Man said as he looked at Rhino and what he was holding in his hands, realizing what he was about to do, and put the metal door away from them as he swung away in fear, while at the same time, Rhino watched weakly as the police consumed the area with John Jordan coming into the area and observed the sight.

"..Ken, what were you doing here?" He asked quietly.

**_Neon City - Downtown - Time: 9:04 PM_**

Symbiote Spider-Man sat on the side of the Neon City State building while he was holding his head in stress.

"I-I almost killed somebody back there, I would have done something I would have regretted for the rest of my life..." He said quietly as he looked at his reflection, until he suddenly saw another version of himself but as big monster that has a mouth mouth with jagged teeth and eyes, which made him scream a bit until he looked at his hands. "W-What's happening to me?"


	9. Revenge

_**The best liar is he who makes the smallest amount of lying go the longest way. Samuel Butler **_

_**Neon City - Fisk Household - Time: 9:08 PM**_

"Just a while ago, the same man in the Rhino suit that attacked two days ago infiltrated the Neon City Militray Base, which also once held the Promethium X, was captured by the police, but was also believe to be beaten to near death by what appeared to be Spider-Man. He is now wanted for even more questioning for these even-" Jennifer Logan said on the Fisk TV, but Kingpin turned it off in anger.

"Damn it, what I didn't want to happen happened!" Kingpin said in anger as he slammed his fist on the desk while Felicia watched.

"Hey, you still have me, like you said, if anything happened to him, you can depend on me." She said as Kingpin looked at her and nodded slowly.

"Yes, you're correct on that. However, Nikolai had the tracking device for Promethium X, it's impossible to get it back." He said as Gregory walked to them.

"Excuse me Mr Fisk, if I may?" Gregory asked as Kingpin and Felicia looked at him. "But the tracking device was only a prototype. I can easily create another one in a matter of a day."

"I thank you Gregory. Make sure to keep the alien life form alive long enough to do so." Kingpin said as Gregory nodded while looking at Felicia. "Until Gregory makes another copy, you're still on standby."

"Yes sir." Felicia said as she walked out of the office, leaving Kingpin and Gregory while they watched until she was gone, then looked at each other.

"Bring me some food before you get started." Kingpin said as Gregory nodded.

"The usual sir?" Gregory asked as Kingpin nodded, with him walking off to give him a few sandwiches.

"Thank you." Kingpin said as he walked down the hallway and stopped at a book case, in which he grabbed a small handle on the side and pushed it away, revealing a metal door, opened it, and walked downstairs, seeing two people in a large rectangular cell covered in unbreakable glass. "I see you two are still alive and well."

"Screw you! You locked us in here by force! After all we did for you... you monster!" The woman yelled in anger as the man tried to calm her down a bit while Kingpin chuckled.

"I'll take that as a complement. Anyway, I just need you for a little while longer until I get what I want, and then you all can be a 'family' again." He said as the man looked at him.

"And then what? Sell us for some drugs? Kill us? Whatever the hell you still do?" He asked as Kingpin shrugged.

"That I'm not sure, I'll think of something to do with you, but until then enjoy your time of being alone." Kingpin said as he put the sandwiches inside the cell, walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving the two in the dark as the woman began to cry.

"Oh Walter... what ever happened? It just seemed to happen so fast..." She asked as Walter shrugged while hugging her.

"I don't know Lydia... I honestly don't... But I miss her... I truly miss our child... our little baby..." He said as he and Lydia hugged tightly in comfort.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 8:27 AM**__**  
**__**May 24, 2015**_

Inside the apartment, held the room of Ken King as he was sleeping on his bed until he woke up and he looked at his clock.

"Man... these past few days sure have been rough on me..." He said while he got up from his bed and looked under it, seeing the Symbiote as it covered his hand and created the black suit. "This thing surely is a time saver. Now to get my cl-" The Symbiote then suddenly changed, creating it from a black suit into black jeans, shirt and hoodie, fingerless gloves, and shoes, which surprised him. "And you can make clothes? You truly are a time saver." He heard the door knock as he opened it, seeing it was Elise in anger.

"What in the world it WRONG with you?!" She asked as Ken looked at her in question.

"What is it?" He asked as she showed him a newspaper, seeing it was about him nearly killing Rhino and stealing the Promethium X.

"You have no idea on how mad I am at you right now... First you snap at your own MOTHER, steal Promethium X, and nearly KILLING a man!" Elise said in anger as Ken looked at her.

"I stole it because Rhino was trying to take it for his boss; Kingpin. It's better for nobody to get it." Ken explained as Elise shook her head.

"At this rate, I don't even know if I should believe you." She said as Ken got a bit angry.

"What's THAT suppose to mean?" He asked as Elise looked in anger.

"Ever since you got that suit, you've become a whole different person! You hurt April, and you nearly killed a man! How can I believe you after all that?! You care about that suit more than me and us!" She yelled in anger as Ken easily snapped.

"You shut your damn mouth!" He said as Elise gasped a bit in shock. "Just because I have you guys doesn't mean I have to be around you all the DAMN time! Plus you have that excuse of a father anyway, as if I'm not enough! I AM KEEPING THIS SUIT! END OF STORY!" Once he said this, he noticed Elise crying a bit as suddenly felt a wave of guilt. "E-Elise... I didn't me-" He tried to comfort her, but was pushed him away a bit.

"Get away from me..." She said quietly as Ken sighed and walked away while Elise watched him a bit. "Ken... what's happened to you?"

_**Neon City - Daily Bugle - Time: 9:01 AM**_

Both Ken and Micheal walked down the streets talking together, with Micheal talking; for he was a bit displeased.

"What you did last night was just horrible, with both your mom and Rhino." Micheal said in a bit of anger as Ken shrugged it off.

"Not my fault they were in my way." Ken said darkly as Micheal looked at him.

"Excuse me? Did you forget by the fact they April is your MOM and you nearly killed a guy?" He asked as Ken shook his head.

"Honestly, I do-" Ken said until he looked at a newspaper from the Daily Bugle and observed it, seeing it was a picture of Symbiote Spider-Man running away from the military base with the Promethium X in hand. "What? I didn't steal it."

"Really?" Micheal asked as he looked as well. "I know you would take it for safe keeping until it was all over, but steal? You maybe different, but I know you wouldn't do that."

"Yeah... but the question is... who even made this lie, and this picture... because this is clearly fake!" Ken asked as he looked at who took the picture, seeing it was from Nickolas Harvey; making him crumble the paper in rage. "I'm gonna spill some blood out of that body of his." He walked to the Daily Bugle while Micheal watched.

"K-Ken! Hold up!" Micheal said until he was shut out by the elevator door, to which he had to go up the stairs as fast as he could, while Ken made it to the main office and saw Nick and Jameson walked together.

"You did good with the picture Harvey! I expect you to keep it up!" Jameson said as while Nick nodded and smiled while holding a picture of the newspaper.

"You bet I will Mr Jameson!" Nick said happily as Jameson patted his shoulder and went back to his office while Nick put up the picture in a large frame, and turned to see Ken behind him, which surprised him. "Hey Ken! Did you see the recent paper?"

"Yeah! I'd never thought that somebody like him would do that." Ken said in fake amazement as Nick nodded.

"Yeah, even Robbie won't believe it. I don't blame him, he still thinks Spidey is a hero. Well..." He said as he tapped the picture. "Not anymore, not after what happened with Oscorp..."

"Yeah... I find it... a bit weird... you know?" Ken asked darkly, which made Nick question him.

"I... guess. Well anyway, I better get ba-" Nick tried to say until he got interrupted.

"You're trash Nick." Ken said darkly and suddenly, which caught Nick's attention. "Absolute... TRASH."

"Uh... I'm sorry?" Nick asked as Ken got angry and slammed the picture used in the recent newspaper and another picture, which was used by another newspaper company.

"That picture is fake, edited. All you did was just use it as a base. Up until now, you had no talent, and you just stole pictures from me, and others." Ken said as Nick scoffed.

"Oh Ken... you're such a little boyscout." Nick said while he laughed a bit, until Ken's rage flashed as he grabbed him by the neck and slammed him onto the wall, breaking the glass on the picture as the entire office grew silent.

"Really? At least I'm not some sort of numskulled moron compared to you." Ken said darkly and evilly as Robbie came to the scene.

"What's going on here? Is everything ok?" Robbie asked as Nick nodded in a bit of fear.

"Y-yeah! Don't worry too much, we're just playing around!" He said as he looked at Ken nervously. "Please King, I am BEGGING you. If you tell them, I will lose EVERYTHING in this. My job, my pay, everything."

"...You should have thought about that." Ken said as he threw him away, grabbed the pictures and shoved them on Robbie's hand. "Show Jameson this, tell him to double check his work next time." He then walked away from the office and to the exit and saw that Micheal watched the whole thing, while Robbie looked at them, then at Jameson.

"Mr Jameson, can you come here please?" Robbie asked as Jameson walked up as he was shown the two pictures. "That picture Harvey put on the recent paper... it's fake. All he did was edit and add extra features..." Jameson examined it more as his anger grew and looked at Nick in anger.

"HARVEY! GET OVER HERE!" He yelled as Nick looked down as he walked to them. "You lied to me, and not just that, but the ENTIRE city. I still think that Spider is a menace, but I don't lie. Pack your bags, you're leaving."

"N-No wait Jameson! Believe me, I hate that Spider just as much as you do now! Please Jonah, I did it for you!" Nick begged while Jameson still stared with anger.

"You did this for yourself Harvey! You're FIRED. GET OUT!" He yelled as Nick looked away and walked away, but looked at Holly to see if she would support him, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry Nick, but I don't want to be with a liar. We're through." She said as she walked away from her desk, leaving Nick as he left the building and saw Ken, making him angry.

"You destroyed me... you ruined MY LIFE! I'm going to get you Ken King.. if it's the last thing I do!" Nick said in anger as he walked away, with Ken smirking.

"Good riddance." He said as Micheal looked at him.

"That was heartless Ken, really heartless." He said as Ken looked at him.

"Your point?" He asked.

"He was one of your best friends, you knew about him loving his job and success, and his relationship with Holly, and yet you did it anyway. I know what he did was wrong, but he was your friend, and as a friend, you always put the rules aside for the people you care for, instead you just made your life easier and his harder." Micheal said as Ken stared. "You know something Ken? Ever since you got that suit, you've changed, and for the worst... I don't want to be anywhere near you until that thing is gone." He walked away, leaving Ken in thought.

_"Everybody has been saying the same thing it's starting to get annoying!" _He thought in anger, but began to ponder a bit. _"What... what if they're right?"_

**"No, they're not."**A dark voice said in Ken's head, which surprised him as he looked around. **"What do they know? They know NOTHING about you, think about what this suit has done. It's showed on how powerful we are. Together, we have what always wanted, and we'll have much more..."**

_"Are you... the..."_Ken thought as he smiled darkly. _"You're right. They know nothing about me, they're not me." _He walked away into an alleyway as the Symbiote suit formed and he swung away.


	10. Kidnapping and Betrayal

_**I think loss of loved ones is the hardest blow in life. - Marlo Thomas**_

_**Neon City - Fisk Household - Time: 9:33 PM**_

Both Felicia and Kingpin were in his office as they waited for Gregory to come in with the new tracker.

"What's taking him?" Felicia asked until Gregory came in with a new tracker.

"Mr Fisk, it's ready... be careful with this one please... the alien life form... died in the process of making it." Gregory said as he gave it to Kingpin, which made him nod.

"I'll be sure of doing so." Kingpin said as he gave the tracking device to Felicia. "Felicia, go out there and find the Promethium X. From what I've figured, SOMEBODY now had the metal. Kidnap, use, or anything to get the new owner." Felicia nodded at what she had to do.

"I got you, don't worry. It won't take long." Felicia said as she put on her eyes mask, becoming Black Cat once again, and walked out of the office to find who now has it, until through the window, she saw Symbiote Spider-Man swing by as the tracker was pointing at him. "Spider-Man? He has Promethium X? Well... time to follow him." She went through the window and climbed up a building as she followed him.

_**With Symbiote Spider-Man**_

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 9:39 PM**_

Symbiote Spider-Man swung from building to building as he did flips and staying silent while going back to his apartment to rest a bit, until he came across April, Elise, and Micheal, making him swing into an alleyway and let the symbiote form into his new black clothing, and walked out to see them.

"Yo." Ken said uncaringly as Elise and Micheal looked at him in scorn while April looked at him in worry.

"You have a hell of a lot of nerve coming to us after all you did." Micheal said as Ken brushed it off by crossing his arms.

"I'll take that as a compliment." He said as Elise shook her head.

"You... are just unbelievable. You LOVE that thing more than anything, even your own family and girlfriend, admit it!" She said as Ken nodded darkly.

"I still love you guys, but yeah, and it feels good. I'm still the Ken you all know, only stronger and better." Ken said as he smiled.

"No you're not. The Ken we know is the nicest and sweetest guy ever, somebody who put others needs and the one he loves before himself, and ever since you got that suit, you're the opposite." Elise said as Ken shook his head.

"You know nothing about me. Without this thing, none of this would happen." He said as April shook her head.

"Ken, you know that's not true. That... thing your wearing didn't make all you did happen... you did, and only you... That thing... is a poison to your mind... I don't want it to consume you, my son." She said as Ken looked down.

**"Lies... all of them are lies. Think of all the good work we did recently. Think of what would happen if we weren't together; She knows nothing of about us, never did, and never will."**

"It's not a poison, it's the thing that made me who I am now. It's time to get use to the 'new' me." Ken said darkly as he walked away while Black Cat was on top of a building without him seeing as the tracker was pointing at him, which surprised her.

"Ken... has Promethium X? B-but how is..." She said as she shook her head. "Whatever the connection is, I have to do what I have to do..." She put the tracker up as she landed behind them, which caught Micheal's attention.

"What? Are you going to talk on how spe-" Micheal said as he turned to see Black Cat. "You're that thief Spider-Man encountered..."

"I'm sorry Micheal, April and Elise... I don't want to do this..." Black cat said sadly.

"How do you know our na-" Elise asked until she was punched in the stomach, knocking her out as Micheal threw his fist at her.

"I'll get you ya son of a-" Micheal yelled until he was hit in the neck by Black Cat as he too was knocked out, with her along with hitting April's neck, making her get knocked out.

"I'm sorry guys... I hope you understand..." Black Cat said silently as she hid the knocked out bodies somewhere and called Gregory. "Gregory? I found the person who has Promethium X, and I need you over here at Alpha Street."

"Alright, I'm coming over." Gregory said as the call was cut off while Black Cat stayed where the unconscious bodies, to prevent them from being seen, until she saw Gregory coming up in a limousine.

"There you are." Black Cat said as she and Gregory dragged they bodies inside the limo and drove off to Kingpin's mansion.

_**Neon City - Fisk Household - Time: 9:58 PM**_

Both Black Cat and Gregory parked in front of the Fisk Mansion as they took the bodies of April, Elise and Micheal into Kingpin's office.

"We have the ones who are special to our guy..." Black Cat said as she put the bodies on the chair in front of Kingpin's desk, while he looked at them a bit until he began to clap.

"Well done Mrs Hardy, you have done us a lot of good for us! Now, tell me..." Kingpin said as he sat down and looked at Felicia, who was the Black Cat before she took her mask off. "Who is the one that now had Promethium X?"

_"I'm sorry Ken... I hope you understand..." _Felicia thought as she looked at Kingpin straight in the eyes. "His name is Ken; Ken King. Eighteen years old, and lives on Alpha Street."

"I see... so this 'Ken King' kid had it then?" Kingpin nodded as Felicia nodded. "Well then, I believe it's about time to hold the ransom, shall we? Give me the boys number, it's about time our plan goes into motion." He began to smile, a cruel, dark, and evil smile.

_**Meanwhile **_

Inside of the gas stations, had people working in there, doing their job or getting stuff, until suddenly a thug and a black suited figure, Symbiote Spider-Man, crashed through a glass window while he was on top of him and began to punched him harshly as he was holding his head, knocking him out.

"Maybe now you'll officially stay down." Symbiote Spider-Man said as he shot a black thread of web and swung away, and while doing so, he heard his phone going off, only to see it's from an unknown caller. "Unknown? Who the hell?" He answered it after he landed on a building. "Hello?"

"Is this Ken King?" A man asked, who was Kingpin.

"Yeah, this is him. What do you want, and who is this?" Symbiote Spider-Man asked impatiently.

"Call me, The Kingpin, and I'd watch what you say if I were you." Kingpin said as he laughed a bit. "Because one false move... will kill the ones you love." As he said this, Symbiote Spider-Man's eyes widened behind the mask.

"What do you mean Kingy? What did you do to them?!" He asked in anger and rage.

"I'd like to make an ransom, a deal if you will." Kingpin said darkly. "You have something I want, Promethium X. An agent of mine will help guide you to my location. Bring it to me and accept the terms before midnight or else... your loved one will die. The choice is yours." He stopped the call as Symbiote Spider-Man was left in shock and anger.

"No..." He said silently as he quickly swung from building to building to his apartment. "No, no, NO, NO, NO!" He then entered his apartment through the window and looked around. "MOM! ELISE! MICHEAL!" He looked down until he yelled in anger and rage. "I'll get you Kingpin! I'LL KILL YOU!"

_**With Kingpin**_

Kingpin put the phone down as he laughed a bit, knowing he was finally getting what he wanted.

"The time has finally come, I'm sure he'll agree to the terms." He said as he looked at Felicia. "I expect you to meet with him and escort him here for the deal." Felicia nodded as she put on the eye mask, becoming Black Cat once again.

"Alright, It won't be long." She said as she walked away and began to make her away to the exit, but stopped as she began to hear crying. "Huh? Where is that coming from?" She looked around while she followed the sound, hearing it was coming from a book case. She saw a handle on the sides and she pulled it, seeing a metal door behind it, opened it, and saw a room that was dark. "Hello? Anybody in here?"

"F-Felicia? Is that you?" A male voice asked as Black Cat turned on the light, seeing both a man and woman with blonde hair and having streaks of white hair left inside a large recangular cell with unbreakable glass, making her eyes grew wide.

"M-mom? Dad?" She asked in shock. "W-what happened to you?!"

"It was because of Fisk..." Her mom, Lydia said sadly. "He said if we worked with him, he wouldn't kill you... He lied, and whatever he said to you... were lies..."

"He's dangerous... he knows of our bloodline... and he only used it for his own gains... If he gets a hold of anything destructive... he'll kill us all anyway..." Walter, Felicia's dad, said as Black Cat's eyes widened.

"T-then... if he gets a hold of it... t-then... o-oh god..." Black Cat said in shock and guilt. "I-I helped him get what he wanted..."

"Felicia... please get out of here. Save yourself..." Walter said as Black Cat shook her head.

"I-I'll be back! I'll stop Kingpin before it's too late!" She said as she ran outside and began to jump from building to building. _"And there's only one person that can help me on this..."_


	11. Learning the Truth

_**My relationships with my loved ones always take precedence over work. - Lexa Doig **_

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 10:02 PM**_

"You mean Elise, Micheal and your mom was captured just a bit ago?" John Jordan asked on the phone with Ken, who was wearing the Symbiote while the mask wasn't formed.

"Yeah, that's right. By some guy that goes by the Kingpin." Ken said as John nodded.

"I've heard of him. His real name is Wilson Fisk; The Kingpin. He's always involved in crimes and is the main leader of it. Anything he wants, he gets. Military weaponry, drugs, guns, some of the toughest men, you name it. Nothing is out of his grasp."

"That's possibly why he's after Promethium X." Ken said as he took out the named rock while he observed it.

"Exactly. So if he's using our family for a ransom, then you know on how powerful he is." John said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, and that's why his days of crime are gonna end tonight-" He said until he noticed a black figure jumping from building to building, seeing it was Black Cat, while his eyes darkened. "Meet me here later, I gotta take care of something." He put up the phone as the masked formed and hid in the shadows, hiding from Black Cat as she landed on one building and looked around.

"Hello? Spider-Man? Are you around here? I need your help!" She said until Symbiote Spider-Man landed next to her and began to punch at her, with her dodging them. "Stop! I'm not your enemy!"

"Like I'd believe that!" Symbiote Spider-Man yelled until he web her feet and yanked them, knocking her down as he webbed her down.

"P-please! You don't understand!" Black Cat yelled as Symbiote Spider-Man looked at her in anger.

"All I understand is that you work with that man Kingpin, the SAME guy that now made that kid Ken King's life HELL! I should kill you... for ALL YOU AND HIM CREATED!" He said as he crouched down and looked at her straight in the eyes, for it was filled with fear. "Before that... I think it's time to know... who you REALLY are!" He took off her eye mask, revealing herself as he looked at her for a bit, until it hit him while he backed away. "F-Felicia? Felicia Hardy?"

"W-what? How do you know my name?" Felicia asked as Symbiote Spider-Man let the mask on him reveal Ken's face, shocking her. "K-Ken? How are you Spider-Man?!"

"I should be asking you on why you're working with that fat man called Fisk!" Ken asked in anger.

"He... he lied to me... He said that... my parents disappeared and would tell me the truth if I joined him... I stole a part of that ooze and your friends and family for him... but I learned that he stole my family... just so he can get me..." Felicia said as she began to cry while covering her eyes as he voice began to crack. "I... I just wanted my family back..." She started to brawl a bit as she got on her knees while Ken watched and this time, for the first time since he got the Symbiote, sympathy.

_"...I get it... she's in the same boat with me and John..." _Ken thought as he offered his hand to her, in which made her look while tears streamed down as she accepted it. "If you really need my help, then let's get Kingpin. Do you know where he is?" Felicia nodded as she rubbed her eyes to stop the crying.

"Yeah, I do... he isn't far from here. I'll take you there when you want to." She said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah, but first..." He said as he looked at Promethium X. "I'd like to know what we're dealing with here."

"Yeah... me too." Felicia said as she too looked.

_**Later**__**  
**__**Time: 10:07 PM**_

Both Ken and Felicia were in his room as he was looking over the material over a scope.

"Now... let's see on what we're dealing with on why this thing is so special to him." Ken said as he chucked off a small piece of it and looked over it, to which something about it surprised him. "Whoa..."

"What is it?" Felicia asked as she looked as well. "Wow... look at all that... with how much electrons are in this thing... One piece had the power of the plutonium bomb used in Nagasaki Japan if it's heated at a certain temperature."

"Yeah, you're right... If Fisk used the whole thing, then... there won't be such thing as Neon City anymore..." Ken said as he was in shock, along with Felicia. "Jeez... this is a bigger threat than Lucas was."

"This is all my fault..." Felicia said sadly while Ken looked at her. "I put you in a situation of either your family or the lives of everybody..."

"You didn't cause it Felicia, Fisk did. And tonight, it ends. I'm going along with the deal, and once there, I'll beat him so badly for what he did." Ken said darkly as the masked formed again. "I'll call John and let him know." He took out his phone and began to call him.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Neon City - Fisk Household - Time: 10:21 PM**_

Elise began to wake up as she looked around, seeing she was tied up to a chair with rope and saw Micheal and April asleep.

"Micheal! April! Wake up!" She yelled as they woke up and looked around.

"Ah, you all are awake." A voice said as they looked, seeing it was Kingpin.

"Who are you? And why did you bring us here?" April asked.

"You see... you three have use to me. The boy; Ken King has the material known as Promethium X, and is also something I want as well." Kingpin said as Micheal began to shake a bit.

"You ass! You know Spidey will stop you, you know it! He's stronger than you can ever imagine!" He said as April and Elise looked at him in surprise whilr Kingpin chuckled.

"Do you honestly think that? From what I heard, he's no longer the caring man he once was seven months ago." He said as Micheal nodded.

"He maybe under a different suit, but I think his kind heart is still there behind it. I know that without a doubt." He said as Kingpin shook his head a bit.

"We'll see about that." He said as Gregory walked up to him.

"Mr Fisk? We have a problem." He said as Kingpin looked. "It appears Mrs Hardy has found out about you hiding her parents, should we-" When he asked this, the groups eyes widened, while Kingpin shook his head.

"No, we keep the plan as it is. The boy will still want his family back either way. Whatever happens, prepare yourself for what might happen." He said as Gregory nodded while he took out a suitcase and opened it to see metallic gauntlets with a thumb triggers on it and put them on.

"Yes sir." Gregory said as he walked off while Elise was in thought.

_"Ken... I know on how much you've changed because of the suit... but I know you'll save us... I know it... You're the only one..." _She thought as she looked at April while they both smiled at each other.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Neon City - King Apartment - Time: 10:26 PM**_

Both Ken and Felicia, who was now in their masked selves, stood on top of a building while they waited for John to come.

"Do you think he can help? I mean, he's not like us..." Black Cat said as Symbiote Spider-Man nodded.

"Trust me, I know he'll be more than enough. He helped a lot with Lucas." He said as he saw John driving up and parked in the front of the building. "Just wait for a bit until I give him the word. I need to get him ready." He jumped off while he let the symbiote form into his black clothes and he landed next to him. "Yo Johnny."

"...Don't call me that. After all you did with Rhino, just know I don't trust you as much." John said as Ken shrugged.

"Fair enough. Anyway, I have somebody that will help us get to Fisk. Just promise to not shoot her?" He asked as John nodded slowly.

"Very well, who is it?" John asked as Black Cat dropped down and looked at him, making him aimed his gun. "The thief Black Cat... Ken, how can you trust HER!?"

"Let her talk! She knows on how to get there and what we're dealing with!" Ken yelled a bit as Black Cat took a deep breath.

"Kingpin took our family because Ken has what he wants... Promethium X. If Kingpin gets a hold of it long enough... he'll destroy Neon City..." She said as she took off her mask, showing Felicia's face. "Look Mr Jordan... I never meant for any of this to happen, and neither did Ken... and I know I'm the cause of most of this... by the end of all this, you can arrest me if you want..." John looked at her for a bit as he shook her head.

"I understand... but no, I won't. I'm sure he manipulated you considering of who he is." He said as he looked at Ken. "So, what are you going to do?" Ken looked at the rock he now took out, Promethium X as he looked at John.

"I'm going along with it, and prevent him from using it... even it means killing that bastard." He said as he was about to walk off, but was stopped by John.

"Kill? Do you really mean that?" He asked as Ken nodded darkly. "I'm not sure what's come over you, but killing him for revenge is wrong... you know that."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" Ken asked as he looked at John darkly while the suit formed from the symbiote. "I'm different from what I was before. Stay out of it..."

"I won't let you do that... whatever it is about that suit has corrupted your mind." John said as Symbiote Spider-Man scoffed and turned away.

"Whatever... Felicia, take us to him." He said as Felicia put on her mask again and threw her grapple hook and began to swing to Kingpin's home, with Symbiote Spider-Man following and John doing so after he entered his car and drove.


	12. The Deal, and The Rage of the Symbiote

_**Their rage supplies them with weapons. - Virgil **_

_**Neon City - Fisk Household - Time: 10:43 PM**_

Kingpin watched over a window while Elise and the others were behind him, until he saw Black Cat, making him look at Gregory.

"Gregory, it's time. Prepare them." Kingpin said as Gregory nodded while he took them to the main room while Felicia landed alongside Symbiote Spider-Man and John driving next to them.

"There it is, Fisk's place." Black Cat said as she looked at Symbiote Spider-Man. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm ready to end this." Symbiote Spider-Man said as he let the symbiote form his black clothes, becoming Ken, while he looked at John. "Let's go." John nodded as the three went to the door, with Ken knocking on it. "Yo Fisk! Let me in! I have what you want!" The door opened as they went in while Kingpin came in. Once he saw them, he smiled.

"So, you must be Ken King, are you?" Kingpin asked as Ken nodded and John stared at him, which caught Kingpin's attention. "And John Jordan... this just gets better.

"You shut your mouth..." Ken said darkly as Kingpin looked at him. "You know why I'm here."

"Straight to the point." Kingpin said as he chuckled a bit. "I like that. Now, please give me the Promethium X."

"Not until I see my family and girlfriend... right..." Ken said darkly as the clothes formed the Symbiote Suit, which surprised Kingpin. "...NOW."

"Ah... I see, you are also Spider-Man... interesting. Very well." Kingpin said as he moved out of the way, seeing April, Elise and Micheal tied up to chairs. "Either give me the Promethium X, or..." Suddenly gang members of the city came out of hiding spots as they aimed guns at the hostages heads. "They die."

"KEN!" Elise yelled as Symbiote Spider-Man growled a bit until he took out the Promethium X and walked to Kingpin, and he gave it to him.

"...You did so much evil to get me here, you know that?" Symbiote Spidey asked as he back away while Kingpin looked at the material in admiration. "Now, let them go, they have nothing to do with this."

"The Promethium X... it's so beautiful, it's explosions are possibly just as beautiful as this..." Kingpin said silently as he stared at it and smiled. "...I'm afraid not." Once he said this, Symbiote Spider-Man, Black Cat and John's eyes widened as they grew angry.

"You... monster..." John said as he took out his gun, in which the gang members aimed their's at him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Symbiote Spider-Man yelled as he ran to Kingpin, but Gregory suddenly came out and pressed the thumb triggers on his gauntlets, making it shot out a beam of concentrated air and vibrations while it hit him, making Symbiote Spider-Man grab his head in pain as small tendrils were moving on his suit while he screamed. "M-MY HEAD! IT'S KILLING ME! T-THE SUIT!"

"KEN NO!" Micheal yelled as he somehow broke free and charged at Gregory, knocking him down as the beam of concentrated air hit him, making scream and easily get knocked out.

"MICHEAL!" Symbiote Spider-Man yelled until Kingpin grabbed his head and threw it at John, knocking both of them out as it left Black Cat while Gregory got up and aimed the gauntlets at her.

"..You're in deep trouble Mrs Hardy." He said while Kingpin and himself smirked evilly, putting Black Cat into fear.

_**Somewhere in the Kingpin Household - Time: 11:11 AM**_

Symbiote Spider-Man began to wake up while he was hearing screaming as he looked around, seeing Felicia unmasked along with her parents, Walter and Lydia, and Micheal banging on the unbreakable glass in the cell.

"OPEN UP YOU OBESE MADMAN! I MEAN IT!" Micheal yelled as Symbiote Spider-Man got up, which caught Felicia's attention and went to him.

"Ken, are you ok?" She asked as Symbiote Spider-Man shrugged.

"I've been a heck of a ton better. Where are we?" He asked.

"We're in a prison created by Fisk." Walter said as Symbiote Spider-Man looked. "Me and Lydia have been in here for more than a decade. We've tried all we could to get out... but we couldn't. It's unbreakable glass."

"Well I'm sure as heck not gonna stop trying!" Micheal yelled as he began pounding on the glass while Symbiote Spider-Man looked at Felicia.

"What happened? All I remember is that fat head Fisk knocking me out." He said as Felicia looked down.

"Fisk... is using your mom, and the Jordan's... he's going to kill them soon... at midnight like he said..." She said as rage then grew in Symbiote Spider-Man, making him run to the glass and began to punch it harshly.

"LET ME THROUGH! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME IN HERE! WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL KILL YOU FISK! I'LL KILL AND RIP OPEN THAT LARD YOU CALL A BODY!" He yelled in sheer rage as it left Micheal in shock by his complete change, until he grabbed his chest and head in pain.

"Ken! What's wrong?!" Micheal asked as Symbiote Spidey tried to get up.

"I-It's the suit! Something's happening! I-I need to get it off before... before..." He said until he yelled in pure and sheer pain and rage until black tendrils swung around his body, unleashing its new power, with him getting up darkly. "I'm going to kill Fisk... I'LL KILL HIM!" He began to punch the glass harshly while tendrils were swinging around in pure power, making it begin to crack, and finished it off with forming a tendril covered fist as it broke the glass, shock everybody.

"K-Ken?" Felicia asked as the tendrils on the symbiote suit disappeared while he walked away.

"It's time I finish this..." Symbiote Spider-Man said dark and coldly as he went to the front door and broke through by backhanding it as it hit the wall, with him exiting it while gang member looked at him and prepared themselves.

"It's time to die Spider boy!" The leader said as Symbiote Spider-Man stared at them with no impressed until he popped his knuckles.

"Bring it! I don't care how many of you there are!" He yelled as he swung a tendril at one of the members and slammed him to the ground, knocking him out until he looked at the others, making them run to him and began to swing their bats.

As they swung at him, he quickly dodged them while he shot sharp tendrils out of his body, for it stabbed some of them, and pushed some them away until he grabbed one of their heads and threw them at one of the members, knocking them out. The leader began to run at him with a knife, only for Symbiote Spider-Man to counter it by controlling a tendril from his back, grabbed him with it, and began to punch the leader harshly for a bit, until finished by throwing him through a wall, knocking down the last of them as he walked forward to find Kingpin's office.

"Come on out Fisk! We have unfinished business, REMEMBER!?" Symbiote Spider-Man yelled as he punched through a door, until the first saw Gregory, for he blasted him with condensed air, sending him back.

"You're not getting near Mr Fisk, not while I'm alive." Gregory said calmly as he began to shoot more beams of air, with Symbiote Spider-Man dodging them.

"I'm nothing like I was before old man! The Black Suited Spider-Man is now invincible!" Symbiote Spider-Man yelled in rage as the blasts left ruins of the wall, in which he used a tendril from his hand and swung it a Gregory, for he blasted it in defense.

Gregory blasted more and more of the condensed air beams as it began to destroy the wall more and more, until Symbiote Spider-Man used a tendril on his back to swing around a wall and dash toward Gregory, making him shoot condensed air into him, but Symbiote Spidey saw this and shot a tendril into one of the gauntlets, making it to malfunction and blow up in his face, stunning Gregory as he was being punched in the face harshly and was finished with a large blow that had a path of tendrils following, making Gregory walk backward until he was grabbed by the neck.

"Do you have any other tricks up your sleeve you old fart?" Symbiote Spider-Man asked until Gregory suddenly took out his other gauntlet and aimed it at him, only for the Symbiote Spider-Man to punch him quickly and aimed it at his head, shooting the beam as the condensed air began to tear Gregory's face apart, hurting him enough to leave scars from the power of it as he just watched, until Felicia and Micheal ran up to him.

"Ken stop!" Micheal yelled as Symbiote Spider-Man looked at him for a quick bit and stopped while Gregory slumped to the wall waekly

"...I'll save you for desert." Symbiote Spider-Man said coldly as he covered Gregory in black webbing and looked at the hallway. "And now Fisk... is the main course!" He walked away as Felicia tried to follow.

"Ken! Wait!" She yelled until a tendril shot out of his back, creating a large symbiotic web, stopping her and Micheal as he closed the door behind him. "KEN!" She cut through the web, making it squirmed a bit until it faded away, showing it died quickly, and tried to open the door, only to see it's locked.

"Dang it Ken!" Micheal yelled as he tried to barge through the door.


	13. Spider-Man vs Kingpin - The Rise or Fall

_**It is impossible to suffer without making someone pay for it; every complaint already contains revenge. - Friedrich Nietzsche**_

_**Kingpin Household - Time: 11:26 PM**_

John Jordan began to wake up and saw he was in another office until he saw Kingpin.

"Hello again John Jordan. It's good to see you're awake." He said as he smiled while John began moving around, hoping to get loose.

"Dad!" A female voice said in worry as he saw it was from Elise, while she was near April.

"What do you want from me?! I have nothing of your interest!" John yelled as Kingpin shook his head.

"Just your life... that's my interest." Kingpin said as he took John's gun. "Once I kill you, I will have all power of the entire city, and show your group of police who's really on top."

"You truly are a power mad monster... you know that, right?" John asked as Kingpin nodded while smiling.

"Maybe you're right... but first..." He said as he aimed the gun at Elise. "I'd want the last of your entire to be six feet under before I kill you off." John began to move faster than ever.

"Don't you DARE HURT HER!" John yelled until an intercom turned on at Kingpin's desk.

"Mr Fisk! We have a problem! Spider-Man is making his way to you and he's not ha-" A gang member said until he yelled in pain, with the transmission dying off.

"I thought that unbreakable glass would hold him." Kingpin said as he aimed the gun at April instead. "I'll need you!" He untied her while he kept her near him and pointing a gun at her head.

"O-oh god! Please don't!" April yelled until the door was then destroyed by a gang member thrown through it and landed next to Kingpin, seeing Symbiote Spider-Man doing the action while he walked through the door.

"Hello again Fisk... Here I am again, Your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man." He said darkly until he yanked the pistol away with a symbiotic tendril, surprising everybody, and grabbed it. "But... I'm not feeling so 'friendly' right now." He ran at Kingpin as he grabbed him and threw him through a wall, sending him into his main office. "John, Elise, watch over mom." He jumped through the hole to meet with Kingpin.

"...Fine." John said silently until he untied Elise. "Are you ok dear?"

"Yeah, I am." She said as she looked at April. "Are you ok Mrs King?"

"Y-Yes dear, I-I'm fi-" April said until she felt a pain in her heart ,making her grip it a bit until passed out, in which Elise panicked.

"Oh my god! She's having a heart attack!" Elise yelled until John picked her up. "Dad! Take her to a hospital!" He nodded as he picked her up

"Please be safe! And take this, you don't know when it will come in handy." John said as he gave her his pistol and he ran off.

**_Meanwhile_**

Symbiote Spider-Man landed as he looked around for Kingpin, until he was suddenly taken down and was being punched in the face harshly by no other than Wilson fisk; The Kingpin, until he was pushed off, making him land on his feet.

"I'm taking you down Fisk! You, and this excuse you call a crime empire!" Symbiote Spider-Man yelled until gang members began to circle the exits and began to cheer.

"Get him Mr Fisk! Chew and spit out that spider!" One gang member said.

"Kill him! KILL HIM!" Another said as Fisk popped his knuckles in preparation.

Kingpin suddenly charged at Symbiote Spider-Man and head butted him, stunning him as he grabbed his hand and began to slam him against a wall for a bit until he slammed him to the ground, and was just about to stomp on his head, until his foot was grabbed by Symbiote Spider-Man, and began to struggle with trying to not get stomped until he shot out a tendril from his finger, impaling through his foot as it made Kingpin yell a bit. He grabbed Symbiote Spider-Man's head and began to slam it on the floor, while the crowd of gang members cheered, until he threw his body at a wall, leaving an imprint of it as he tried to recover from it until Kingpin swung a fist at him, until he stopped it by grabbing is as small tendrils were covering his fist a bit, until Kingpin swung his other, with Symbiote Spider-Man doing the same thing again until he threw him toward his desk, making him fall over.

"Aw what's the matter fat man?! You know on how to give it but you don't know on how to take it?!" Symbiote Spider-Man asked in anger as Kingpin stared at him more.

Kingpin slowly got up as he grabbed his desk and threw it at Symbiote Spider-Man, which hit him, but he slowly caught it and threw it right back at him, in which made Kingpin hit it with his fist, destroying it, giving Symbiote Spider-Man enough time to grab him with a tendril and let him get dragged to him as he punched Kingpin in the face, knocking him over until the tendril was grabbed and thrown, throwing Symbiote Spider-Man as well, with him recovering by sticking to a wall. Once he stuck to it he saw as a sword being thrown at him, but caught it with the tendrils from his body and stabbed it to the ground, giving him something to perch on as he got on top of it.

Kingpin began to charge at him as tried to punch him, but was stopped by Symbiote Spider-Mans hands with pure strength, struggling to overpower each other until he kicked Kingpin in the face, knocking him back until Symbiote Spider-Man jumped on top of him and growled a bit in pure rage and anger and began to punch him in the face harshly, while the gang members still cheered for a bit, but slowly died out as they watched their boss getting beat, which turned from surprise into horror, for Symbiote Spider-Man was no longer letting up on the punching for it got stronger. At the same time, Micheal, Elise, and Felicia and her family walked up to the scene as they watched a bit until Micheal walked up to Symbiote Spider-Man.

"Ken, it's over. He's had enough." He said, but Symbiote Spider-Man still punched him harshly, this time, stronger. "Ken! That's enough! He can't take it!" Kingpin was still being punched while Symbiote Spider-Man's gloves began to be covered in blood along with drops of it on his lenses. "STOP! THAT'S ENOUGH!" He tried to stop him, but was suddenly punched in the face by, to his surprise, Symbiote Spidey as he was knocked back in shock and surprise, which turned into sadness. _"He's... gone... Ken's gone..."_

Symbiote Spider-Man still punched him harshly while everybody stared in horror and shock until he picked Kingpin up and threw him out of a window, breaking the glass as he fell through twenty stories of the building while he watched for a bit, until he looked at all of the gangs, which made them afraid while they looked at him in fear.

"Now do you boneheads understand?" He asked as he pointed at himself in anger. "I'M TOP DOG now, The Black Suited Spider-Man is INVINCIBLE!" He began to look at each and every one of them. "And if you ever... AND I MEAN EVER hurt these people here, then you'll answer to The Black Suited Spider-Man and..." He points at the window. "You'll end up like JUST like Fisk..." He began to walk away while the gang members cleared a way for him as he looked at his friends. "Let's go, now!" He walked faster while Elise helped Micheal up and took him with her, while Felicia looked at where Fisk once was, and followed him while both Micheal and Elise thinking the same thing; Ken was gone, forever.

_**Meanwhile**_

At the bottom of the mansion, Wilson Fisk; the Kingpin got up from all the debris weakly, while his face was covered in blood, bruises, and wounds with half the coat on his suit was gone and has glass shards all over his body, some stabbed into him, while breathing heavily.

"I-I will... find him... I'll find... and kill him..." Kingpin said darkly until he saw a man in a black cloak walked up to him.

"Wilson, It's good to see you again, but not like this. What happened?" The man asked as Kingpin tried to get up.

"T-that man... Spider-Man, h-he destroyed me.. along with that DAMN suit, it was ALIVE!" Kingpin said as the man looked at him darkly.

"The symbiote... that boy has a part of what I want... I gave you orders to get it, but instead you went to get the Promethium X and not follow my orders" He said as Kingpin's eyes widened as he shook his head quickly.

"I-I..." He tried to say, but was interrupted.

" I'm sorry Fisk... but you lost your chance." The man said as he took out his gun.

"No..." His rage reached it's limit as he yelled. "NO!" The was suddenly a sound of a gun being fired.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 11:56 PM**_

Ken and the others walked down to a hospital as they walked together, except for Ken himself as nearly everybody was staying away from him, until he walked up to Elise.

"Yo." Ken said as she looked at him in anger.

"Don't get near me." She said as Ken sighed.

"C'mon babe, don't be like tha-" He said until he was interrupted.

"I have all right to! What you did to Fisk was unacceptable. I know what he did was horrible, but you know he doesn't deserve that." Elise said as Ken shook his head.

"You got it all wrong. After what he did, he deserved it, he deserved to die if he did." He said as she looked at him in the eyes.

"Ken... what happened to you? Ever since you got that suit, you're a whole different person. You nearly killed Rhino and possibly Fisk, and you punched Micheal for no good reason when he tried to stop you from doing something you would regret... You're no longer the Ken I fell in love with because of it..." Elise said as she walked away, but stopped. "And by the way, if you even care, your mom is in the hospital right now because of a heart attack... thought I'd let you know." She then walked away, hoping to support Micheal, as it left Ken in thought.

_"They... might have a point... I'm not myself lately... what I did..." _Ken thought until he got interrupted.

**"What do they know? They're just afraid of what you are. You need all the power a man can want, why lose it now?" **Ken thought about what the dark voice in his head said as he nodded.

_"Yeah... you're right. They're just afraid... they thought with great power comes great responsibility... but now, I know what power REALLY is." _Ken thought until he saw Felicia as they began to talk a bit.

_**Later**_

_**Neon City - State Building - Time: 12:14 AM  
May 25, 2015**_  
  
Symbiote Spider-Man sat on the sides of the state building all alone, with the symbiote, until Felicia, dressed up as Black Cat climbed up next to him and sat next to him.

"Um... Hi." She said as he nodded.

"Yo." He said as he sighed a bit and looked at her. "Crazy night, huh?"

"Yeah..." Black Cat said as she looked back. "Do you think... he survived?" Symbiote Spider-Man shrugged as he looked away.

"Who knows, either way, he's powerless and nobody had to worry about him now now." He said as he looked at Promethium X, which he re-obtained. "I'm going to make sure this thing isn't anywhere to be found or seen. This thing has caused too much chaos."

"I'm pretty sure you started chaos back there a bit ago." Black Cat said as they two laughed a bit.

"...So what now? Are you going to stay here?" Symbiote Spider-Man asked as Black Cat shrugged.

"I don't know... I mean, there's so much that happend here, me and my family might lay low for a while..., like away from everything." She said as Symbiote Spider-Man let the mask go back a bit, revealing Ken's face.

"Well, you CAN always join me in crime fighting here. It'd be nice working with you." He said as she looked at him and smiled.

"Probably, who knows." Black Cat said as she took off her mask as well, revealing Felicia's face. "So... I might not be around you as much now considering all that happened."

"Yeah, I guess so." Ken said as they looked at the city.

"...Thank you, for everything. You helped me get my family back, despite how you did it..." Ken nodded as the two looked at each other.

"Yeah... your welcome." He said as Felicia thought about something.

"We might not see each other for a long time... so... I'm just wonder if... we can... do a goodbye kiss?" She asked as Ken looked at her as he thought a bit.

"So, you having a crush on me was true then." He said as Felicia looked at him and nodded slowly while blushing a bit, until he nodded. "I guess this is an exception..." Felicia suddenly pressed her lips against his which surprised him as he melted in it for a bit until they cut it off as they looked away.

"...Thank you Ken King... for all you did. I hope you take care of yourself." Felicia said as she dived off the building and swung away while Ken watched for a while until he looked at the moon, knowing the conflict of Wilson Fisk; The Kingpin, was over.


	14. Ridding the Venom

_**If you don't like something, change it. If you can't change it, change your attitude. - Maya Angelou**_

**_Neon City - Hospital - Time: 11:01 AM_**  
**_May 25, 2015_**

Ever since the events of Kingpin, the crime rate went down largely as gangs now fear the Black Suited Spider-Man for easily taking Kingpin out easily. But near the hospital, Symbiote Spider-Man swung from building to building with tendrils shooting out of his wrists while he made his way to the hospital and landed in an alley way, letting the symbiote form into his black clothing, walked inside the hospital and went to the front desk.

"Hey, we-I mean... I need to know where April King is, where is she?" Ken asked darkly.

"She's in room 258." A voice said as Ken looked to see it was Micheal, who now has a bruise on his cheek.

"Micheal, what are you-" Ken asked as Micheal interrupted him by scoffing.

"Please, after all the crap you pulled for the past days and for what you have, I'd rather be away from you, but April's still a sweet woman, and she deserves all the support and love at the moment. Even from a excuse of a son like yourself." He said as he walked passed him while Ken watched him for a bit, until he shook it off and went to her room.

"Mom? You in there?" Ken asked as he opened the door to see April on the bed as she tried to look away.

"Hello Ken..." She said quietly as he tried to hold her hand, but reacted by taking it away.

"I-I'm sorry... for everything... About me snapping at you, about... just everything." He said as she hugged him, in which he hugged back.

"It's ok Kenny... don't blame yourself..." She said as she looked at him. "But that thing... it's destroying you... It's something that will kill you for who you once were..."

"Mom, listen to me, ok? It's not, We'r-...I'm just as normal as I was before don't worry." Ken said as April shook her head, knowing it won't be ok.

_**Meanwhile**_

_**Neon City - Oscorp -Time: 1:06 PM**_

Nickolas Harvey, now washed up from losing his job at The Daily Bugle, walked to where Oscorp is while wearing a hood.

"I still can't believe I lost my job... and by King of all people!" He said in anger and stress until he looked up and smiled a bit. "Well, as long as I work with Oscorp still." He went inside to go into Professor Richard's office to see him. "Hey, Richard!" As he said this, he saw Richard look at him in anger and disgust.

"You're in trouble, you know that?" He asked as Nick was left in question.

"What do you mean?" He asked until that question was answered by him slamming a copy of The Daily Bugle's last paper about Symbiote Spider-Man.

"You lied about this, you lied to the whole public, even me." Richard said as Nick looked in horror.

"N-now wait a minute! I'm still loyal! I have with you so far, right?" He asked as Richard shook his head.

"I'm afraid not Nickolas, because not only because of the absence of the alien life form losing our funds, but when you lie to the public, you lied to all of us." He said as he stared at Nickolas darkly. "You're fired. By tomorrow, either you get what you can of your stuff, or they're thrown out." Nick stared in shock until it was replaced with depression as he walked out and to his home.

"Great... first my jobs, my girlfriend... " Nick said silently until he walked to his home, to see it was confiscated. "And now my apartment?!" He hit his fist on the door in anger until he realized on what caused these problems to begin with. "Ken... I'll make you pay for this..." He walk away in anger as he set out to find Ken.

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 3:04 PM**_

Ken walked down the sidewalk to his apartment, until he saw Nick waiting for him on the wall as he made his way to him.

"Hey King! You screwed up my life, you caused EVERYTHING!" Nick yelled as he was about to punch Ken in the face, but was countered by Ken grabbing him by the neck and lifting him up.

"Shut your mouth... trash like you have no purpose in this city. We know that without a doubt you're the worst of them all." Ken said darkly while at the same time, Elise was walking to the apartment, only to see the fight going on, making her run to them.

"Ken! Stop this! Let him go!" She yelled as she tried to separate them, but he refused to budge until he punched Nick in the stomach , making him lie against the wall.

"And stay down you trash bag!" Ken yelled until she was suddenly slapped by Elise.

"KEN STOP IT!" She yelled until he accidentally countered it with hitting her in the arm as it pushed her down, making her look at him with tears in her eyes, with Ken realizing what horrible sin he just committed as he grabbed his hoddie, which was the Symbiote. "W-what's happened to you?" Ken looked at his hands, for he now pondered that question.

"I-I don't know myself anymore..." He began to back away as he ran in fear, leaving her as Nick behind. He stopped running as he sat on a bench while he pinched his forehead in stress. "My god... what have I done?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." A voice said as Ken looked to see it was, to his surprise, Alexander.

"...Piss off Alex... not in the mood..." Ken said as Alex ignored it and sat down next to him.

"...Look, I'm not much of a good guy, nor am I good with people... but I know the kind of person you are.. You're pushing away your friends concerns for you over this... change of heart you now have. If it doesn't stop, then you'll no longer have any friends that will have your back... Everybody is now concerned for you, heck, even Shadow and myself after all that happened. It's really sacrifice what you truly love for them, or what you've turned into,... or lose them. I know it's probably not the best advice, but think about it in your own way." Alex got up as he walked off, leaving Ken in thought.

_**Neon City - Uppertown - Time: 3:07 PM**_

"Ok, if a knuckle dragger like Alex is making sense, then something is wrong." Symbiote Spider-Man said as he swung from building to building with tendrils until he landed on a building. "W-Why ARE we like this now... We nearly killed Rhino and Fisk, we hurt Mom, Micheal,... and Elise, she's always been there for us through thick and thin and cared for me even when we are like this... and why do I keep saying we now instead of I except when I'm forced?" He began to look at his hand until something finally snaps in his head. "I-It's the symbiote... they're right... it's changing me... I-I need to take this off... but where?" He looks around to see a church, to which he zipped to and entered into where the bell was.

**"Oh come now Ken... the symbiote made life better, better than ever before. Who needs friends when you have me? We need nobody, not that punk Micheal, not that girl Elise or Felicia, and not even..."** The dark thought in Symbiote Spider-Man's mind said as he heard one word in which made his eyes widen.

"N-not even mom?!" He asked in horror as be began to tear off the mask. "Those... aren't... MY... THOUGHTS!" He starts tearing off the face portion of the suit but sees it won't come off. He keeps trying to struggle until his body hits the bell, making it ring as the symbiote began to scream and tendrils shooting around. "T-THE BELL! WHY DOES IT-" He realized the weakness of the suit back at the Fisk household, wth Gregory and his gauntlets. "S-SONIC VIBRATIONS! YOU'RE WEAK TO THEM!" He punches the bell again as they symbiote begin to scream loudly while he tears off the mask, revealing Ken's face.

**"No! Stop this! I won't let you!" **The dark part of his mind said as they symbiote began to cover Ken's face again and started to go down his throat.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! NO!" Ken yelled as he started to gag on the symbiote as it started to control his body. "S-STO-" He was interrupted by the symbiote now having full control of his body, with his muscles now bigger along with the symbols on his body as he looked up, showing it's face now had a large mouth with jagged teeth and eyes as it screamed loudly and barged through the church, with it starting to attack people.

_**Meanwhile in the hospital**_

In April's room, held her, Micheal, who was holding an old suitcase, and Elise as they all talked.

"He hurt you?" Micheal asked as Elise nodded slowly, in which he grew rageful. "It's because of that suit of his that changed him into such a jerk! Next time I see him, I'll beat it off him." As he said this, the news on the TV began to play.

"We interrupt your program to give you major news! A large beast that largely resembles the Black Suited Spider-Man is now attacking the streets of Neon City, please stay indoors at all time!" Jennifer Logan yelled through it as they looked at the beast.

"...It's Ken..." April said sadly.

"That suit must have finally got to him... We have to stop him." Micheal said as he looked at Elise, with them nodding while Micheal put the suitcase on his back. "If we don't, then he'll be forever gone."

"..Let's do it. I'm sure dad will get onto this." Elise said as she and Micheal ran out.

_**?**_

_In a old room, Ken begins to wake up as he looks around, seeing he's in his old room before it was burned down by Lucas, who was Electro._

_"W-where am I? What happened?" He asked until a hand was put on his shoulder._

_"What's happening is you're late for school!" The owner said as Ken looked to see his father, George, a man with brown hair now going white and glasses, making his eyes widened._

_"D-Dad?!" He asked as he suddenly hugged him. "Dad... I missed you so much..."_

_"I missed you too son, but you should really get ready! You'll miss the fieldtrip!" George said as Ken looked at him._

_"Fieldtrip? Who cares about that? Y-You're alive! C-Can't we have just the day together?" He asked as George shook his head while smiling._

_"As much as I love to, you have to go!" He said as a door of light opened making Ken being dragged into._

_"N-no! Don't do this to me! N-NO!" He yelled until the door shut on him and the room was replaced with a crime scene, showing George's dead body. "D-dad!" He crouched down to his dying dead body._

_"K-Ken... t-thank you... for... for being... my.. son... w-watch over... your mother." George said quietly as he closed his eyes, showing he has passed, which made Ken scream._

_"NO! NOT AGAIN... NOT AGAIN!" He yelled until a red ooze consumed him, creating his old Arachnid Boy outfit, with it being a light blue spandex suit with red forearms, gloves, boots, torso, and mask with yellow lenses, until he saw the murderer running down a dark hall, making him follow him until they appeared inside of an old warehouse, until Ken tackle the murderer and picked him up, to see it was, to his surprise this time, Symbiote Spider-Man. He escaped as an ooze as the world around him turned into darkness._

_**"Don't you remember?" **The Symbiote asked as he was hovering. **"We lost our father, he was taken away from us. Everybody, and everything takes all we love away. In this world, there's nothing and nobody to trust, for they take it all.. Join me Ken King, and together, our bond will then be permanent, and nothing will be taken away, and all we'll want... is ours." **Ken looked at the symbiote as he reached his hand to him, but was stopped by another. **"No!" ** Ken looked up to see who it was, seeing it was George._

_"Whoa there kiddo, don't make another move." He said as Ken stared with wide eyes._

_"Dad... is that really-" He asked as George nodded._

_"Yeah, it is." George said happily as he looked at the symbiote. "You showed him on how to look at things, and now it's my turn." He grabbed Ken's shoulder and walked away alongside him, in which the world shifted to a lone parking lot with only one car, only having George's old one, as he entered it, along with Ken sitting next. "Do you remember; this very car?" Ken nodded._

_"Yeah... the same one Lucas stole from you seven months ago, and the one we did 'the talk' at." He said as George nodded._

_"Do you remember what I told you long ago?" George asked as Ken nodded._

_"Yes... I do. With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility. I never stopped believing in that until I found the suit... I never meant-" Ken tried to say until George smiled and patted his shoulder._

_"It's not your fault kido. It corrupted your mind against your will, but you can still change that, and make it right. No matter what kind of power you have, it can corrupt, and therefor, that has to come with a great responsibility. I'm just glad you snapped out of it before it was too late." George said while in the back seat, had the symbiote form into Symbiote Spider-Man._

_**"They're just words, what good do they do? That man Lucas still KILLED our father in this car, and took him away from us."**_

_"Took me away from HIM, not you, but that's beside the point. Dead or not, it's how he uses the powers that count, and I'll prove it." George said as Ken was put back into the warehouse, with him, this time, holding Lucas Wilson, a twenty one year old man with black hair and sunglasses._

_"No... it can't be you..." Ken said quietly as he began to think, to which made him depressed while George and the Symbiote watched._

_**"Is this YOUR way of proving a point?" **The symbiote asked darkly while George shook his head._

_"Yes, but keep watching, see how he takes his vengeance." George said as they kept watching._

_"I caused this... He's dead... and it's all my fault." Ken said silently, but looked at Lucas. "Yet... you still killed him." He began to walk toward the edge, putting him over form him to fall. "I should DROP you. Yeah... make you pay for what you did to my father." He let Lucas go as he began to fall while screaming, but stopped as he was grabbed by the ankle by Ken. "..But I can't... A wise man told me... that with great power, comes great responsibility..." He said as he stabbed the pants on his leg through a sharp edged pipe, making him hang while police cars swarming the warehouse, with some of the lights reflecting him while George appeared behind him._

_"And that... was only the beginning." He said as he put his hand on Ken shoulder, letting him see the memories of all the good he's done as Spider-Man, the real one, while he smiled until the Symbiote formed on top of his shoulder, to which made Ken uncomfortable. _

_**"It's true with all the work we did. But look how we were repaid. We have no father, no mother, no friends, no girl, nothing. We've always been alone, now and forever!" **As the symbiote said this, George pulled him away._

_"Always alone? Please, I beg to differ." George said as he put both hands on Ken's shoulders, letting him see the memories of his friends. Starting from Micheal, surprising to him, Alexander, April, Felicia, Professor Richard, Nick, Shadow, Holly, Jonah Jameson, Robbie, and ending with Elise, the girl he truly loves, making him look at the symbiote in anger._

_"Dad's right! I'm not going to give up on who I am just to be one with something like you!" He yelled as he began to glow brightly along with his friends while they appeared behind him, to which started to make the world of darkness crack into light._

_**"W-what's going on?! N-NO!" **The symbiote yelled as the world of darkness cracked, making it dissolved into black particles, while Ken turned and looked at George and the others, while they smiled back. _

_"Thanks everybody... I mean it, and you most of all dad." He said as George nodded while he started to fade away into light particles _

_"Anytime kid, I'm always here for you." George said as he faded away, leaving Ken alone in his mind at last._

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 7:32 PM**_

"We're going to need back up here!" A police officer shouted through a walkie-talkie until a tendril grabbed him and threw him at a car, knocking him out as the Symbiotic Beast, who had Ken inside, jumped from street block to block in large jumps while it started swing it's tendrils around, destroying cars and windows, while it roared in pure power and dominance until it was shot in the back, catching it's attention and looked to see it was from Micheal.

"Ken! Snap out of it! I know you're in there!" Micheal yelled he was slammed into an alleyway and he tried to get up, but the beast continued to walk to him, until he was shot the head, to which it looked to see it was from Elise.

"Ken, don't make me do this! Please!" She yelled as she was about to shoot again, but saw as the beast started to scream a bit while holding its head and tendrils swinging around it's body and parts of it exploding a bit. It stopped as more tendrils from the feet began to consume the entire body, making it begin to shrink, leaving Ken again, still wearing the black suit. "K-Ken?"

Symbiote Spider-Man suddenly whipped out his arms, which caused them to aim their guns at him, but stopped as he shot two threads of webs at two poles, brought them to him, and hit them together, making the symbiote scream while tendrils swung out.

**"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU NEED ME!" **

"Need you? Sorry symbiote, but I'm better off by myself." Symbiote Spider-Man said as he began to tear off parts of the costume, revealing some of his naked body.

**"WE CAN MAKE ANYTHING HAPPEN! WE CAN HAVE EVERYTHING IF YOU KEEP ME!"**

"You're wrong... I have all I ever need. As for you and me..." He tears off half of the costume as he continued to rip it off and hitting the poles together. "..you and me just aren't meant to be, so consider yourself..." He tears off the last of it, leaving him in his boxers. "...dumped!" He slams the symbiote on the floor as he breathed heavily, to which Micheal and Elise walked up to him. "H-hey gu-" Elise suddenly hugged and kissed him, surprising him as he melted into the kiss.

"...I'm glad you're ok..." She said as Ken looked down in guilt.

"...You guys were right... I should have listened... I didn't know... it would turn me into... THAT. I'm so sorry... I hurt you guys... so much." He said as Micheal patted his shoulder.

"It's alright dude, we're just glad to have you back." He said as Ken shook his head.

"No.. it isn't..." He said as he looked at Elise. "I hurt you... most of a-" He was interrupted by her kissing him.

"...Shut up." She said as they started to kiss, more than ever while the symbiote tried to crawl to him, which caught Ken's attention.

"Oh no you don't!" He said as he grabbed a bag and put the symbiote in it, trapping it. "I'll dispose of this thing, make sure nobody gets a hold of it."

"But you're not gonna go out there looking like that, right?" Micheal asked while he brought out the suitcase on his back and opened it, revealing Ken's red and blue Spider-Man suit along with his web shooters, to which made him smile as he picked it up and looked at it.

"...It's good to have you back." He said as he put it on, becoming Spider-Man and feeling great about wearing it as he webbed the bag closed. "Meet you at the hospital? I'd love to see mom again."

"Sure thing... bro." Micheal said as Elise kissed him again as they walked off, with Spider-Man swinging away.

_**Neon City - Oscorp - Time: 8:02 PM**_

Nick walked inside the office with holding a cardboard box.

"Well... time to get started I guess." He said as he went through the door to Professor Richard's office, only to see Spider-Man, in his normal suit while he was near the capsule and put the symbiote in it. "Spidey! You have the ooze! Oh man, this is great! With it back, I'll probably be able to keep my-" He then saw him turning a knob on the capsule, shocking Nick. "W-wha- No wait! If you put it THAT low, you'll destroy it!"

"That's the point. If only you saw on how dangerous this thing is." Spider-Man said as the symbiote began to crystallize, freezing it while Nick stared at it as Spidey swung away to an open window.

"No... do you know... WHAT YOU'VE DONE?!" Nick yelled as he watched Spider-Man swing away. "Both him an Ken are getting on my last NERVE! He and Ken are such boy scouts! They both destroyed MY LIFE!" While he watched, the symbiote began to crack through the ice. "They destroyed my jobs, my home, my love! THEY DESTROYED EVERY..." He then noticed the symbiote, for it was still alive and trying to hit through the capsule. "...thing... Y-you're calling out... to me, right?" He observed it for a bit until he opened it, for it consumed him.

**"Nickolas Harvey... I sense the hatred deep inside your heart... do you truly hate Spider-Man and Ken King?" **A dark voice asked in Nick head.

_"Wouldn't you know it? I want to hurt them.. so badly." _Nick thought as the Symbiote began to create a large suit around Nick.

**_"That can be arranged... you hate the Spider and King, I hate the Spider and King... they are one in the same."_**

_"They... are?" _Nick asked as his eyes darkened. _"Of course... it's so much more clearer now... I don't have two enemies, but only one! With together us... be shall br_**ing vengeance on to King... and kill him by the name of..." **The symbiote then formed Nick into a large black being with large muscles, two large symbols on the front and back with eight legs, four on each side in between the head and large abdomen as they meet at the ribs, with the abdomen going down to the stomach, along with a large mouth with jagged eyes and teeth as he roared loudly. **"VENOM!"**


	15. Revenge, a Dish Best Served Cold

_**The best revenge is to be unlike him who performed the injury. - Marcus Aurelius**_  
_**  
Neon City - Hospital - Time: 9:27 AM**__**  
**__**May 26, 2015**_

In April's room, had Micheal, who was sleeping, Elise and Ken, while the both of them were wide awake and were talking about the problems they encountered since the suit came into Ken's life.

"So, how does it feel? Having the suit gone now?" Elise asked as Ken looked at his hands, then at her.

"It's weird... I always feel like it's bonded to me, but I remember it isn't anymore... but other than that, I'm better, I'm glad it's off me." He said as looked at Elise's arm, seeing it a bit bruised, which made him wince until she looked at it, then held Ken's hand.

"Hey, don't worry about it too much... I'm just glad you're back to normal." She said as she put her head on his chest, to which he started petting her hair, making her smile as she also knew that those events made their love stronger, stronger than ever before. "...I love you."

"I love you more... And I have everything I need..." He said as she sighed in happiness while April began waking up, with the first thing to see was Ken.

"Ken? Y-you're not wearing..." She said as Ken nodded and revealed to her a part of his suit, making her sign in relief.

"I'm... truly sorry for all I did mom... really. The symbiote just... kept persuading me to keep it..." Ken said as April shook her head.

"Don't blame yourself, all that matters is that you're ok." She said happily as the nurse came up to her.

"Well Mrs King, looks like your well enough to leave by today." She said as April smiled.

"That's good to know." She said as Ken watched a bit and, for the first time in a while, smiled happily. But unknown to him, a shadow was watching them until it dropped down, which caught Ken's attention as he looked out the window, with Elise seing this.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked as Ken shrugged.

"I don't know... I feel like somebody was watching us." He said as shrugged it off and talked with April and Elise.

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 10:16 AM**_

Spider-Man swung from building to building using his webs from his web shooters and doing flips while heading to the Daily Bugle.

"Man, it's great wearing my old suit aside from that... THING. I'm just glad it's all back to normal-" He said to himself until he was tackled by a large black beast, but recovered by he landing on top of a building.

**"Yo King, nice to see you again!" **A warped voice said as Spider-Man looked up, to see Venom.

"Oh no... the symbiote! I thought I got rid of you!" He said as Venom started laughing.

**"Oh you did, but you know the saying; One mans trash is another mans treasure! And this, 'treasure' will destroy you for destroying what we had left!" **He said as Spider-Man looked at him for a bit.

"Destroy what 'we' had left?" He asked until his eyes widened. "Nick? Is that you?" Venom laughed a bit as he let the face go back a bit, revealing Nick's. "My god, Nick!"

"And you're Ken King, don't deny it! We know all about you being Spider-Man and your memories! I'll make you suffer for what you did to us! I promise that!" Nick said as the face returned back, returning to Venom, and jumped away leaving Spider-Man to try to follow him.

"Nick wait!" He yelled as he looked over the side to see Venom gone, then backed away while thinking. "Make me suffer? I have a bad feeling about this..." He then took out his phone as he began to call the Bugle, with Holly picking up.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey Holly, I'm not going to make it to work. I'm... taking care of my mom for the time being, do you think I can send the pictures on a message?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yes you can, just take all the time you need to help her, she's a sweet and tough lady." Holly said as Spider-Man nodded. "How is she doing?"

"She's recovering, but doing well." He said as Holly smiled.

"That's great news." She said as she then heard Jameson screaming. "I'll let Jameson know, just be sure to send in pictures."

"I will." Spider-Man said as he ended the call and swung back to the hospital.

**_Neon City - Hospital - Time: 11:06 AM_**

Ken walked back into April's hospital room while he had a shocked expression as everybody saw him and smiled.

"Hey man, nice to see ya again." Micheal said as he smiled, in which Ken nodded slowly, to which caught April's attention.

"What's wrong? Did something happen while you were away?" She asked as Ken nodded his head.

"Yeah, a bigger threat than Fisk is here... It's Nickolas Harvey, the symbiote it's somehow alive and now their both after me." He said as everybody's eyes widen. "And now he says he'll make me suffer for what I did. I guess he means you and Elise."

"W-what are you going to do?" Elise asked as Ken shrugged.

"Until I stop Nick, who he calls himself Venom, I want you guys to stay with John. He has an entire police force with him." He said as he looked at Elise and Micheal. "Please look over mom until then..."

"Don't worry bro, you just do what you need to do, and we'll do what we can. It's the least we can do." Micheal said as he looked at April and Elise. "You want to go now girls?"

"Y-yes... the sooner the better." April said as she got up along with Elise trying to support her.

"Please be careful..." Elise said as she kissed Ken quickly.

"I will, I promise." Ken said as he kissed back as the three left the hospital room, while at the same time, Venom watched then through a window until he dropped into an alleyway, while the symbiote on Nick changed into black jeans and a muscle shirt, while he walked to a nearby Taxi and carjacked the owner, who has white hair, dark glasses, and a name tag that says 'Stan' on it, and took it for himself as he began to drive off, leaving the man in shock.

"Oh man... I am SO fired." Stan said in surprise.

Nick drove the Taxi as the symbiote formed an outfit that covered a bit of his face, while he waited for Elise and the others to use his, to which they called out and entered it.

"So..." Nick said as he webbed the doors and their mouths shut, shocking them as he revealed his face to them, and created the Venom suit. **"...Where to?"**

_**Neon City - Downtown - Time: 11:10 AM**_

Spider-Man began to swing around, searching for Venom while he looked around.

"Where the heck is he? If he's a lot like me, then I've GOT to sense him... unless the Symbiote is just cancelling it out and doesn't see it as a threat." He said to himself until he saw people gathering over a large TV, which caught his attention. "Hey... what's going on down there?" He then shot a straight web on a side and jumped down as he held it while he was upside down and looked at it.

"We're getting reports of the same beast we've seen just yesterday terrorizing the streets of Neon City, this time, they have the hostages of two teenagers and an woman in her late thirties, being held in a taxi at a construction site." Jennifer Logan said as the camera revealed to be a taxi being held up in black webbing in which contained April, Micheal and Elise, which shocked Spider-Man to see Venom on top of it.

"Guys... I'm coming." Spidey said as he began to swing to the site, hoping to save them and stop Venom.


	16. Spider-Man vs Venom: The Final Confront

**_Whatever is done for love always occurs beyond good and evil. - Friedrich Nietzsche_**

**_Neon City - Construction Site - Time: 11:21 AM_**

Inside the taxi, being held by a black web, held April, Elise and Micheal as they looked around helplessly while they tried to figure a way down.

"Is there anything we can use? A rope or something?" Micheal asked as Elise shook her head.

"Do you honestly think there would be a rope in a Taxi?" Elise asked as Micheal shrugged at her.

"Hey, just finding some options is all." He said until they heard somebody landing on front of the car, seeing it was Venom.

**"Everybody getting nice and comfy?" **He asked in a warped voice as he laughed a bit. **"You want to know something? We have to thank that bastard for one thing, for giving us this. He was stupid enough to leave behind something of such great power, and he just wasted it."**

"Ken had a reason, it turned him into something he wasn't." April said as Venom laughed more.  
**  
"Turn into what, this? It's not all that BAD! The power is unbelievable!" **He said as he crawled closer. **"We'll thank him for it soon... by killing him!"**

"You won't... Ken's been through a lot and he always made it, he always does!" Elise yelled.

**"Except this is one battle he won't make it in... We'll be sure of it." **Venom said as tendrils began to move around his back. **"Better plan a funeral." **He looked down while he smiled darkly and evilly to see a large crowd of people watching them, until a little girls attention was brought onto something.

"Look!" She yelled and pointed as all of them looked, to see it was Spider-Man swinging to the scene as they all began to cheer of him until he landed on top of the taxi, seeing Venom.

"Nick, this is just insane! These guys are also your friends!" Spider-Man said as Venom laughed a bit.

**"We never had any friends! No girl or anything! We only have ourselves!" **Venom yelled as he suddenly back handed Spider-Man, sending him into the site and hit one of the large metal beams, stunning him as Venom jumped toward him and attempted to claw him, but Spider-Man quickly dodged it and punched Venom in the face, only for him to screech and uppercut him in the face, making him hit the top metal platting as he fell, but also recovering quickly by landing on his feet.

"Nick, listen to me! The symbiote will CONTROL and KILL you, get rid of it befo-" Spider-Man tried to say, but was interrupted by Venom swinging a tendril at him, only so he could dodge it.

**"Nobody is being controlled King!" **Venom yelled as he swung another tendril at Spider-Man, only for him to quickly dodge by pure luck and shot a straight web at the taxi, making a small path for them to hang on.

"Guys, go! I'll take care of-" He yelled until he was grabbed by the head by Venom and thrown to the side, while Elise and the others looked at each other.

"..Let's move!" Micheal said as he opened the back door, dropped down and grabbed the web and began to make his way into the site, with April following as the two made it and looked at Elise. "Elise, let's go!" She nodded as she jumped to grab it, only for the web to snap, making Elise fall while screaming.

"ELISE!" Spider-Man yelled as he tried to run for her, but was tackled by Venom while Elise still fell, but she landed on a black web, stopping her fall.

**"You won't be saving anybody today wall crawler." **Venom said darkly as Spider-Man kicked him in the face, to which he countered by clawing his chest, leaving rips and blood on it, to which Spider-Man quickly webbed his face and punched him following up, until Venom used tendrils out of his back and tried to hit him with it, sending him back until he grabbed a pole and swung himself right back and tried to kick Venom, but he jumped and tried to stomp on him, but he quickly zipped out of the way.

"Not if I can help it!" Spider-Man said as he zipped toward Venom and started to punch at him, with him only dodging it until he yanked his feet, knocking him down as Spider-Man ran to the side and dropped down to Elise and tried to get to her her, but was stopped by Venom yanking him away with a tendril. "Doh C'mon!"

**"What's the matter King? Do you miss the symbiote now?" **Venom asked as he laughed while hitting Spider-Man's head onto the metal pole and kept slamming it until he threw him onto the ground, grabbed his foot and threw him while Spider-Man flew like a ragdoll for a bit until he flipped and zipped back to Venom as he punched him in the face, stunning him a bit until he swung his claws at Spider-Man. He saw this and quickly dodged it by complete luck and kicked Venom in the face, sending him back while he webbed his wrists to the ground, hoping to stop him.

"I'M COMING ELISE!" Spider-Man said until he was being punched out of one of the floors on the site as he fell, and started to get up until Venom swung on a tendril and kicked him onto another metal beam, to which he tried to get up again but was stopped by Venom cuffing his hands onto the plated floor with tendrils, formed a giant tendril on his arm, and began to hit him with it, hurting Spider-Man badly along with ripping up his costume more while the crowd of people watched in horror.

**"Like looking at a mirror, ain't it King?" **Venom asked as he smirked. **"Only I'm bigger... AND BETTER!" **He started to slam the large tendril harder as he began to bleed heavily while more rips began to form on his arms, legs, and mask, for one of the lenses were now broken, while he was trying to hang on to life, slowly started to die.

"KEN!" April and Micheal yelled for as the crowd still stared at horror, along with Elise.

"It's... so hard to watch... the brutal beating on out beloved hero..." Jennifer Logan said as she tried to prevent from crying. "This could be a tragic event for Neon City... For this could be the end of... The Magnificent Spider-Man..."

Spider-Man stared at Venom as he began to bring out the final blow, then at Micheal and April as they stared helplessly, but then looked at Elise as she had tears streaming down on her face, to which made him smile weakly.

"I... love you..." He said quietly as she started to cry more with Venom about to slam the tendril again, but stopped as he was suddenly kicked in the face as it send him down, with Spidey seeing who it was, to his surprise, Black Cat. "F-Felicia." She smirked as she cut the tendrils off his hands and feet and began to help him up.

"You seem pretty busy, fighting an alien suit and all." Black Cat said as Spider-Man chuckled.

"Hey, if a family is in need, you do what you can. Morality, ya know?" He asked as Black Cat laughed a bit while she shook her head.

"Same old Ken. Nice to have you back to normal though." She said until Venom got up and screeched loudly.

"Yeah, but let's save THAT topic for later!" Spider-Man said as Black Cat nodded and prepared her grappling hook, with Venom leaped at them and both of them dodging him.

Spider-Man then began to shoot web balls at Venom, only for him to destroy them by clawing them, while Black Cat hit him in the head as Venom turned and swung at her with a tendril, hitting her as she was sent back until she grabbed a pole as she swung around it so she would be sent back to him and tried to kick Venom, only for him to dodge it while Spider-Man zipped to him and began to kick and punch him until he was hit by one of Venom's claws, for it tore his back, making him cringe. Black Cat swung her grappling hook at him as she pulled him down and jumped onto his head until a tendril shot out of his back, sending her away, with Venom then grabbing the hook as he dragged her to him, and punched her in the jaw as it sent her into a pile of metal poles as she hit it, making them fall as they began to make the sound of metal hitting metal, making Venom hold his head in pain while tendrils began to swing around, to which Spider-Man watched.

**"GAH! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" **Venom asked in pain as he tried to keep it together.

"W-what's happening... to him?" Spider-Man asked until he remembered something, the time at the church's bell where he removed the symbiote, and Gregory's gauntlets back at Fisk's mansion. When remembered, idea popped into his head. "He's weak against sound waves!" Venom recovered as Black Cat began to get up, to which he changed his hand into a sharp symbiotic blade.

**"WE'll KILL YOU BITCH!" **Venom yelledas he was about to stab her, but stopped as Spider-Man kicked him away from her.

"Felicia! Help me with the poles! I have an idea to stop him, follow my lead!" He said as Black Cat nodded while he grabbed two metal poles and hit them together near Venom, to which made him scream louder, with Spider-Man stabbing them to the ground.

**"THE SYMBIOTE! IT'S HURTING!" **Venom yelled as Spider-Man began to slam poles near him, making Venom scream more with Black Cat following suite as they kept stabbing the poles around Venom and began to hit each and every one of them as quickly as they possibly could while Venom began to disable itself from Nick, for he was revealed inside

"GOTCHA!" Spidey yelled as he shot a web at Nick and yanked him out of the symbiote. "There, and you're out!"

"N-No!" Nick said in anger as Black Cat looked at the symbiote in worry.

"Uh... Spidey?" She asked as Spider-Man was put into question and turned around.

"What is..." Spider-Man asked as he saw the symbiote, larger and monstrous as it roared sinisterly, tried to get to Ken, hoping to bond to him, until he reacted by hitting the metal pole with the one in his hand, making it screech as Black Cat looked around to find something to stop it, until she found a lighter and picked it up.

"Ken, catch!" She yelled as she tossed it at him to which he caught it quickly and started it, to which made Nick freak out.

"King, what are you doing!?" He yelled as Spider-Man tossed it at the symbiote, to which Nick tried to stop, but was being held by both Spider-Man and Black Cat while the symbiote began to get caught on fire, making it screeched loudly until it died out, leaving Nick in shock as he stood there and stared at the ashes the others made their way to them, as Spider-Man looked up to see Elise still in the web, making her smile as he zipped toward her, picked her up and put her to safety with the group. As they landed, Elise took off Spider-Man's mask, revealing Ken's beaten up and bruised face, and kissed him passionately, while it left Black Cat a bit sad, but soon to be happy, since she knows they're meant for each other, until they broke off the kiss.

"Are you ok?" Elise asked as Ken nodded while they hugged.

"Yeah, I am. Don't worry." He said as April hugged the couple as well, while Micheal and Black Cat smiled at them more as Nick stared at Spider-Man in anger.

"You..." He said darkly while everybody looked at him, with him standing up and looked at all of them, with Ken getting in front of them for protection. "You destroyed... the ONLY thing I have left! I don't have... ANYTHING LEFT!"

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled as they looked to see it was John Jordan pointing his gun as Nick. "Nickolas Harvey, you're under arrest for threatening multiple lives and attempted murder!" Multiple police officers swarmed around Nick as they started to drag him down to a police car.

"I'LL GET YOU KING! IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" Nick screamed as they watched him go off.

"I'm glad all that's over and done with... with both him and the symbiote." Ken said as he rubbed his head for a bit, then at looked at Black Cat. "Thanks for coming when you did, if you didn't I might have been dead meat... And with my family."

"Hey, you saved me and my family, it was time I did the same." Black Cat said as she looked at all of them for a bit while thinking, then nodded. "You know... maybe playing hero with you might work out. If you ever need me, I'm always there."

"I'll be sure to remember that. Thanks Felicia, really." Ken said as Black Cat nodded as she swung away on her grappling hook, and looked at his family. "C'mon... let's go home." He put on the mask as they walked off out of the site, leaving what happened behind and continued on with their lives, knowing the battle of the symbiote was over.


	17. All's Well That Ends Well

**_When you forgive, you in no way change the past - but you sure do change the future. - Bernard Meltzer_**

**_Neon City - Daily Bugle - Time: 5:32 PM_**

"...And in later news, the beast, from what is at least known to be the beast earlier today and the Black Suited Spider-Man, is revealed to be Nickolas Harvey, age eighteen. He has been arrested earlier and sent to a highly inescapable prison for attempted murder and threatening many lives for the past week, this is also including the man known as Nikolai Venzer, The Rhino, and the victim, Wilson Fisk. We will keep you updated on these events,; my name is Jennifer Logan, for NCN." Jennifer said through the news as Jameson and the others watched.

"That punk Harvey! He lied to us under all of our noses, and now THIS?" Jameson asked in anger as Robbie looked at him.

"I told you Spider-Man wouldn't kill. All that black suited copy did was just hurt and steal compared to the real one." Robbie said as he smiled a bit, knowing he was right, until they heard the elevator open, revealing to be Ken, for he was bruised and beaten, to which made Holly concerned as she walked to him.

"Oh my god... Ken, are you alright?" She asked as Ken looked at her and nodded while he smiled, and gave her pictures of the construction site damages.

"I think this is something to go front page?" He asked as Robbie walked to him and looked at it, to which he was surprised.

"These shots... they're amazing King." He said as Jameson looked at them and smiled.

"Robbie! Put these to today's front page; Spider-Man Destroys Construction Site: Menace and Vandal?" He said as Robbie sighed while Ken and Holly laughed a bit.

"Man... that guy will never change, will he?" Holly asked as Ken shook his head.

"Not at all." He said while he looked at Holly. "So... how are you? With Nick and all that happened?" Holly looked down a bit as she sighed.

"I'm doing ok I guess... I'm sad Nick turned from a nice guy into a liar... and then a monster like earlier today; but I'm also glad I don't have to see him again, and that Neon City can have a bit of a break with what happened; With Lucas, Rhino, Wilson Fisk, and Nick." She said as Ken nodded.

"Yeah... couldn't agree more." He said as he looked out the window happily, knowing peace returned, and that everything was now back to normal.

**_Neon City - Park - 8:58 PM_**

In the park, holding the shining moon, held Elise waited inside on the bridge; while she wearing a white dress and a bit of a bandage on her bruise. She waited while looking in the sky until he eyes caught Ken, who was wearing a suit, and looked at each other and smiled happily.

"Hey." Ken said, making Elise smiled more than ever.

"Hi." She said as Ken offered his arm, to which she wrapped hers around it along with holding their hands while they walked through the park, enjoying their company for a bit in silence until they sat at a bench and cuddled.

"I'm glad all of it is over... it's been a crazy way to start our summer, huh?" Ken asked as Elise nodded.

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal, or at least... OUR normal anyway." She said as she put her head on his shoulder, to which he put his on her head. "So... Out of curiosity, did... you hitting me help you get rid of the... thing?" Ken looked at her bandaged bruise for a bit, feeling a bit bad for it still, then nodded.

"Somewhat yeah... and Alexander helped me as well believe it or not. " Ken said as Elise looked at him in the eyes, not moving her position. "He said that, if I don't want to lose you guys, I needed to sacrifice what I turned into, or lose you guys." He looked at her while smiling. "Believe it or not; It spoke to me. I guess he cares about me more than I thought... I should thank him the next time I see him."

"I'm just glad you're back; Back to the Ken and Spider-Man I know and love... But here's the thing about that..." Elise said as she put her face near his. "...I love Ken King more than Spider-Man... but he's only you in a mask.. so it makes no difference to me." The couple then kissed each other sweetly and purely in love while she held him over his neck, and he held her over her waist, until they both broke the kiss.

"You know... us kissing under a full moon or under shooting stars is _kinda _cliche." Ken said as Elise smiled and giggled a bit along with smacking his arm playfully.

"Well I'm sorry I couldn't take us to a beach or something like that." She said as Ken smiled a bit.

"Eh... this will have to do." He said as they continued kissing for a bit until they started cuddling under the moon, enjoying the peace they now have, along with enjoying the scenery of their home.

**Every hero has his dark side... keeping them at bay is what brings out the good and the hero in all of us. When you're given an amazing power, one that's more powerful than anything you've come across, it comes with a great responsibility... No matter what, I will always fight against those who abuse that privilege and stop them... As The Magnificent Spider-Man.**

**_The End _**


End file.
